Escape
by PheebsH 62
Summary: Dayana a quitté la Nouvelle Orléans avec son père à l'âge de 8 ans. À Beacon Hills Talia était son mentor et les Hale comme sa famille. Elle a failli à sa tache le jour de l'incendie et n'a jamais remis les pieds à Beacon Hills. Reviendra-t-elle quand son ami Derek l'appellera à l'aide après l'arrivée d'une meute d'alpha dont elle connait bien le chef ? commence saison 3 épisode 1
1. Retour à la réalité

Dayana a quitté la Nouvelle Orléans avec son père à l'âge de 8 ans. A Beacon Hills, elle était une sorcière proche de Talia Hale. Talia était son mentor et les Hale comme sa famille. Elle a failli à sa tache le jour de l'incendie et n'a jamais remis les pieds à Beacon Hills. Reviendra-t-elle quand son ami Derek l'appellera à l'aide après l'arrivée d'une meute d'alpha dont elle connaît bien le chef ? (commence entre l'épisode 12 de la saison 2 et le 1ier de la saison 3)

**Chapitre 1 : **

Vancouver, BC :

_POV extérieur :_

Dayana faisait la même promenade matinale depuis sept ans. Elle faisait son jogging le long de English Bay et était toujours aussi éblouie par ce paysage qui avait su combattre l'invasion humaine. La légère brise lui envoyait l'odeur des troncs posés sur le sable et le soleil luisant sur l'eau faisait pleurer ses beaux yeux verts. Au fil de sa course elle pouvait voir que les galets remplaçaient le sable au bonheur des enfants qui les empilaient pour en faire des bonhommes. Au loin, les arbres à perte de vue lui rappelaient pourquoi elle avait décidé de vivre ici depuis son départ de Beacon Hills.

Elle adorait la forêt c'était la raison principale pour laquelle elle était venue habiter ici, dans une petite maison isolée de tout où elle pouvait pratiquer la magie tranquillement. Elle avait peu de contact avec le monde extérieur. Elle se contentait d'un bain de foule une fois par mois quand elle allait au marché chercher des ingrédients pour ses potions de guérison.

Elle sortit des ses pensées quand quelqu'un l'interpella et lui barra la route.

« Ah... Dayana... Tu vas me faire mourir, se plaignait la jeune femme qui visiblement avait fait un sprint pour pouvoir l'arrêter »

Dayana détestait être dérangée lorsqu'elle courait et son amie Marie était au courant. Cela devait être vraiment important pour qu'elle la stoppe...

Dayana mit les mains sur les hanches et attendit que Marie reprenne son souffle.

« Hum... suffoquait son amie sorcière. Ça fait un mois que je te cherche, d'habitude je te vois au marché mais là rien, aussi invisible que le vent... »

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda Dayana en fronçant les sourcils »

D'habitude personne ne la cherchait, si ils avaient quelques choses à lui dire ou à lui demander, ils attendaient de la croiser au marché. Et puis... Si ils la rataient, ils essaieraient le mois d'après.

Jamais Dayana n'avait donné son adresse à qui que ce soit, on se sait pas à qui faire confiance. On baisse notre garde jusqu'au jour où on vient brûler votre maison...

« Assis toi, lui proposa Marie en lui montrant un banc »

Dayana s'exécuta sans broncher et s'installa à côté de Marie.

« Tu devrais vraiment penser à t'acheter un téléphone, commença Marie, ça m'éviterai de devoir m'occuper de tes affaires »

« Quoi ? Quelles affaires ? »

Marie ne répondit pas et sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Elle composa rapidement un numéro et mit son téléphone à son oreille.

Dayana fulminait sur place, quel culot avait elle de l'interrompre pour au final avoir une conversation avec elle ne sait qui au téléphone.

« Allô ? dit Marie, je l'ai trouvé. Hum... Okay, finit-elle en me tendant son téléphone »

« Quoi ? chuchotait Dayana, Qui me cherche ?»

Dayana ne pensait pas que Marie pourrait lui faire un coup comme ça.

« Tais toi et prends le téléphone, murmura Marie pour ne pas que l'interlocuteur ne l'entende »

Dayana repoussa le téléphone de sa main ce qui exaspéra Marie qui s'énerva :

« Bon Dayana Claire, tu réponds à ce putain d'appel ! Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour ne serait-ce que te croiser ! Alors réponds, je ne te laisse pas le choix !»

Dayana était bouche béé, jamais elle n'avait vu Marie dans un état pareil ou l'appeler par son nom en entier. Ça devait vraiment être important.

Dayana abdiqua et hocha la tête au bonheur de Marie qui avait retrouvé le sourire aussitôt. Ah, la comédienne ! pensa Dayana.

Marie tendit une nouvelle fois son téléphone à Dayana et cette fois-ci elle le prit.

« … Allô ? dit Dayana d'une voix inhabituellement incertaine »

Un léger rire retentit à l'autre bout de la ligne avant qu'une voix familière lui réponde : « Dayana... »

Dayana se leva précipitamment du banc quant elle reconnut la voix :

« Derek, c'est.. c'est toi. Mais qu'est que ? Pourquoi ? bredouilla Dayana »

« Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours à poser des questions avant que l'on t'en pose, répondit-il avec un sourire évident dans la voix »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Pourquoi Marie est impliquée ? demanda Dayana en jetant un regard noir à son amie qui lui répondit avec un sourire satisfait »

« Ça fait plus d'un mois que j'essaie de te contacter, tu es aussi inaccessible qu'un criminel recherché par le FBI... J'ai finis par trouver le numéro de quelqu'un qui te connaissait et je lui ai demandé de l'aide... »

« Euh... Okay, et... Pourquoi veux-tu me contacter ? Ça fait...»

« Sept ans, la coupa-t-il, sept ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, sept ans que tu as quitté Beacon Hills après l'incendie »

Elle ferma les yeux quand il évoqua l'incendie. On avait tellement perdu ce jour là... Sa mère, mon père, Cora, mon ami Peter qui était dans le coma tel un légume condamné à revivre cette tragédie encore et encore...

« Viens en au fait, reprit-elle »

« J'ai besoin de toi et de tout ce que ma mère t'avait autrefois enseigné »

Dayana était perplexe et le stress monta aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? C'est les chasseurs qui ? »

« Non, pire... »

« Qu'est ce qui peut être pire que ces enfoirés de chasseurs ? Hein ? Dis moi ? »

« Il attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre et dit d'une voix grave : une meute d'alpha »

La respiration de Dayana s'accéléra, elle mit une main sur sa tête pour s'aider à réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre: « une meute d'alpha ? »

« Oui, dit Derek d'une voix confiante, deux membres de ma meute ont été enlevés, cela fait plus de trois mois que nous sommes à leur recherche. Il y a eu le symbole sur ma porte, les animaux qui deviennent fous et... »

« Derek, le coupa-t-elle, je comprends mais... Je ne suis plus la dedans... Les sorciers qui s'associent aux loups, cela cause que des problèmes. La preuve mon père est mort dans l'incendie alors qu'il n'était pas visé... »

Dayana entendit un objet se briser. Derek avait beaucoup de culpabilité à cause de Kate Argent, la chasseuse qui l'avait séduit pour mieux le piéger après. Dayana se souvenait lui avoir dit que son père était mort à cause de lui avant de quitter la ville. Elle s'en était voulue immédiatement d'ailleurs mais ne l'avait jamais rappelé par fierté. Si Derek ravalait sa fierté pour l'appeler c'est que ça devait être urgent, très urgent...

« Okay, reprit-il en colère, fais comme tu veux. Mais sache qu'avec tout ce que ma mère a fait pour toi, tu lui dois bien ça. Tu me dois bien ça... Et une dernière chose »

« Oui, répondit Dayana »

« Je suis presque sûr que la meute est... »

Derek s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et Dayana entendit une dispute au loin.

« Derek ? Derek ? demanda-t-elle » Marie lui demanda ce qu'il y avait et Dayana lui fit un signe de tête voulant dire qu'elle ne savait pas.

« Désolé Dayana, répondit une voix, n'écoute pas mon neveu. Tu n'as pas besoin de te déplacer pour ça. Puis il raccrocha »

Dayana rendit le téléphone à Marie et semblait complètement perdue. Comme ci elle avait vu un fantôme. Est-ce que ? Non ? Ce n'était pas Peter ?

« Dayana ? Ça va ? l'interrogea Marie en avançant vers elle »

Dayana leva les yeux vers elle, ils étaient horrifiés. Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et s'en alla en courant pour retourner chez elle. Elle entendit Marie l'appeler au loin mais ne se retourna pas. Qui aurait pensait que sa petite vie tranquille serait bouleversée encore une fois ? Il n'y a que les loups pour faire ça...

* * *

**_Trois jours plus tard :_**

Dayana était dans l'aéroport YVR avec sa petite valise. Elle avait l'air d'une bûcheronne avec sa chemise à carreaux et son jean comparé à tous ces touristes. Cette tenue la rajeunissait au point que l'hôtesse d'accueil lui avait demandé sa carte d'identité pour vérifier son âge et pouvoir acheter un billet. L'hôtesse a même regarder Dayana et sa carte plusieurs fois avant de l'autoriser à acheter le billet. Elle pensait sûrement que la date de naissance était fausse. C'était compréhensible, Dayana était resté loin du monde actuel dans sa petite maison dans les bois et ne s'habillait pas comme les jeunes femmes de son âge.

Dans l'avion, plusieurs femmes regardaient Dayana de haut un air de dire : « Elle sort d'où celle là ? De la brousse ? »

Dayana n'était plus habitué aux contacts humains et avait fixé ces femmes jusqu'à ce qu'elles baissent les yeux.

Elle ressentit une sensation désagréable dans le ventre quand l'avion décolla. Elle ne l'avait pas pris depuis sept ans.

Elle regardait à travers le hublot l'île de Vancouver, son paradis s'éloigner d'elle au fur et à mesure. Elle posa une de ses mains sur le hublot et se promit les larmes aux yeux qu'elle reviendrait vite.

L'adolescent de dix sept ans environ qui était assis à côté d'elle la regarda et dit :

« Première fois hors du cocon familial ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel ce qui dissuada le garçon de lui parler durant les quatre heures et demi de vol. Elle passa son temps à regarder des films sur le petit écran en essayant de ne pas se demander toutes les minutes comment Peter était sorti du coma et pourquoi personne ne l'avait mise au courant.

Dayana est arrivé à l'aéroport d'Oakland, le plus proche de Beacon Hills. Elle se maudissait d'avoir fui sans demander le numéro de Derek à Marie. Il ne savait pas qu'elle venait enfin il devait se douter qu'elle voudrait des explications sur Peter.

Elle prit le bus pour aller à Beacon Hills. Durant les trente cinq minutes de route, elle regardait le paysage. Elle était surprise de voir comment les bâtiments avaient changé. L'image qu'elle avait en tête de cette route qu'elle avait faite en pleurant il y a sept ans n'étaient plus la même. La dernière fois, elle était triste de partir à Vancouver maintenant elle était triste de devoir s'en aller.

Quand le bus passa le panneau de la ville, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se retourner pour regarder partout. Beacon Hills ! C'était comme elle se souvenait. Les bois, les bâtiments désaffectés, le cimetière... Le simple fait de voir le cimetière lui enleva son sourire, c'était dans ce cimetière que les cendres de son père étaient depuis sept ans. Elle n'y avait pas été depuis rien qu'à imaginer passer cette grille lui procura des frissons dans tout le corps.

Au loin elle aperçut le lycée de Beacon Hills et sa tristesse s'envola pour laisser place à la nostalgie. Elle avait vécu tellement de chose dans ce lycée. Un souvenir s'empara d'elle et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Elle se revoyait squatter tard le lycée pour tester des mixtures dans la salle de chimie, elle avait mélangé des substances qui n'allaient pas ensemble et avait fait fondre la table du premier rang.

Le bus passa devant le lycée. Dayana le regardait avec admiration puis avec incrédulité. Le chauffeur et tous les passagers voyaient aussi ce qu'il se passait. Le bus s'était arrêter avec un gros coup de frein et les gens criaient. Le ciel était envahi de corbeaux volants à vive allure vers le lycée.

Dayana se leva de son siège et colla son visage à la vitre pour regarder vers le ciel.

Les corbeaux fonçaient dans les fenêtres des salles de classe au point de les briser. Le chauffeur de bus appela la police qui avait bizarrement aucun de mal à le croire.

Derek avait raison seule une meute d'alpha pouvait rendre fou autant d'animaux.

Quand la police arriva pour constater les dégâts, elle sortit du bus comme tous les passagers. Ils étaient tous effrayés et dans le bruit ambiant elle entendit un passager dire que les animaux devenaient complémentent cinglés.

Dayana traîna sa valise et se dirigea en courant en direction de la clinique vétérinaire. Elle espérait que l'ancien conseillé de Talia y travaillait toujours et pourrait l'éclairer...

_**Dayana POV** :_

J'entrai en trombe dans la salle d'attente et criai :

« Deaton ? »

Du bruit dans le fond de la salle me fit savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Je posai ma valise et me penchai sur le comptoir pour regarder.

Deux paires d'yeux me fixaient avec surprise. Je m'étais encore une fois comportée comme une fille qui n'avait aucune gène...

« Daya, Dayana, demanda Deaton en marchant vers moi accompagné du shérif »

« Salut, dis-je en faisant un signe de la main en étant toujours penchée sur le comptoir »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? demanda le Dr Deaton étonné »

« Bonjour, répondis-je en tendant la main au shérif, Dayana Claire »

Le shérif lui tendit la main et leva la tête en entendant son nom. Il avait dû se rappeler d'une affaire, celle de l'incendie de la maison Hale où son père avait péri.

« Hum... Shérif Stilinski, dit-il en lui serrant la main. » Il se tourna vers Deaton et dit : « Prévenez moi si vous en savez plus. Au revoir. »

Il quitta la clinique et je me retrouvai face au Dr Deaton.

« J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé au lycée avec les corbeaux quand j'étais dans le bus, c'est des alphas n'est-ce-pas ? »

Deaton s'assit et me regarda, toujours étonné de me voir de retour : « Qu'est-ce-que ? »

Je voulais lui expliquer l'essentiel donc je m'accroupis rapidement devant lui et répondis : « Derek m'a appelait à propos de ça, je ne voulais pas venir mais ensuite Peter a prit le téléphone et... »

Les yeux de Deaton s'agrandirent quand il m'entendit prononcer le nom de Peter.

« Dayana je te retiens tout de suite, me dit Deaton, Peter Hale n'est plus le jeune homme que tu as connu. Après ses six années de coma il... »

Je me levai légèrement et répondis : « Six ans ? Ce n'est donc pas si récent... Un an qu'il est sortit du coma et personne n'a cherché à me prévenir ?»

« Dayana ! s'écria Deaton en se levant pour que je l'écoute »

Je me levai aussi et me tus. Deaton avait un air grave, comme-ci il allait me révéler autre chose, quelque chose que je ne savais pas, qui ne me plairait pas...

«Il a hum... fit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Il a tuer Laura Hale pour avoir ses pouvoirs d'alpha... il a transformer un gamin et à tuer de nombreuses personnes innocentes pour pouvoir se venger de Kate Argent »

Mes yeux s'agrandissaient sous le choc, je mis mes mains sur ma bouche, une boule se formait dans ma gorge.

« Quoi ? Non, il n'aurait pas tué sa propre nièce !»

« Si, répondit Deaton en marchant vers moi, Derek a même tué Peter et est devenu l'alpha. Peter est revenu à la vie le jour de la lune des vers grâce à de la poudre d'aconit... »

Je ne croyais pas ce que j'entendais. La famille Hale était si soudée avant l'incendie, elle aurait dû l'être encore plus maintenant. J'étais à mon comble niveau émotion. Il n'y avait qu'à Beacon Hills que je me laissais envahir par le stress. Ma maison me manquait déjà...

« Donnes moi le numéro de Derek que je l'appelle de ton bureau »

Deaton alla de lui même vers le téléphone fixe et composa le numéro. Je pris le téléphone et Derek répondit aussitôt : « Deaton ? »

« Derek, on doit parler, lui dis-je d'une voix un peu tremblante. Je suis là... »

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Derek, seule sa respiration brisait le silence. Il devait avoir fait le lien entre la présence de Dayana chez le Docteur Deaton et le tremblement dans sa voix. Elle savait tout...

« Hum... Rejoins moi à mon ancienne maison. Je t'attends, s'exprima Derek en raccrochant brusquement »

Je ne pris pas la peine de reposer le téléphone je courrai empoigner ma valise et me dirigeai vers la sortie sous les yeux du Dr Deaton déboussolé de revoir la protégée de Talia Hale.

Je courrai dans les bois en direction de la maison des Hale. Je connaissais toujours le chemin, je tournai à droite ou à gauche d'instinct. Chaque arbres, chaque chemins boueux me rappelaient des moments passés ici pendant mon enfance et mon adolescence. Même si je ne voulais pas le reconnaître je me sentais chez moi.

Les arbres me laissèrent plus d'espace alors je ralentis et stoppai ma course quand j'aperçus le toit de la maison. Les mauvais souvenirs refirent surface.

La fumée que j'avais aperçu alors que je revenais d'une soirée. Le sprint que j'avais fait pour découvrir ce qu'il s'y passait. Le point au cœur que j'avais ressenti quand j'avais vu le feu, les secours et la police. Les derniers mètres que j'avais parcouru avant de m'effondrer quand un policer m'avait appris la nouvelle. L'espoir que mon père s'en était sorti jusqu'à l'identification. Bref... J'essayais de chasser mes souvenirs pour ne pas que ma magie se déclenche d'elle même et de penser aux autres, aux beaux souvenirs.

Je me repris et avançai timidement vers la maison. La porte s'ouvrit est par réflexe je me cachai derrière un tronc d'arbre pour observer. Deux garçons sortaient de la maison et l'un d'eux était obnubilé par la porte.

« Pourquoi as-tu peint la porte ? demandait-il en regardant à l'intérieur de la maison »

C'est vrai ça, me demandais-je, pourquoi peindre une porte d'une maison inhabitable ? Ça n'avait aucun sens...

Je sursautai quand je vis le garçon sortir ses griffes pour enlever la peinture de la porte avec. Je m'y attendais vraiment pas...

« Un loup garou ? dis-je tout bas pour ne pas me faire repérer»

Derek apparut sur le pas de la porte et ne faisait rien pour empêcher l'adolescent.

Mais c'est ça ! pensai-je, Derek m'avait parlé d'un symbole sur sa porte...

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortis de ma cachette pour m'approcher lentement. Les garçons continuaient leur discussion et ne m'avaient toujours pas entendu arriver. J'entendis un des garçons, le loup garou dire « Combien il y en a-t-il ? »

Derek répondit en soupirant « Une meute »

C'était le moment ! Je profitais de la stupéfaction des deux garçons pour faire mon entrée en disant haut et fort : « Une meute d'alpha ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers moi tandis que je montai les escaliers. Je les avais fait sursauter au point que le jeune loup sortit ses griffes. Derek posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas une menace. Après la surprise, les deux adolescents me regardèrent de la tête aux pieds en prenant bien soin de détailler mon visage. Quand mes yeux croisèrent ceux du jeune loup, il eut comme un coup de tonnerre dans le ciel. Mon pouvoir avait rencontré le sien, le sien allait être immense. Le jeune loup avait l'air étonné, il avait dû sentir que notre contact visuel avait provoqué ce coup de tonnerre.

Derek coupa l'analyse développée des deux adolescents et dit :

« Dayana, tu es là »

Il me regarda intensément jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'encadrement de la porte.

Un des garçons nous coupa et dit : Désolé les gars mais... Putain c'est qui ? »

Je m'approchai et me présentai : « Dayana Claire, une amie de la famille... Si on peut dire »

Derek hocha la tête et l'un des deux adolescents, celui qui avait l'air humain prit la parole : « Lui c'est Scott McCall et moi c'est Stiles Stilinski... »

« Stilinski ? Comme le shérif ? lui demandais-je »

« Euh... Oui pourquoi tu connais mon père »

« Je l'ai vu chez Deaton tout à l'heure, répondis-je en regardant Derek, sûrement à cause du comportement des animaux... J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec les corbeaux. Je suis sûre que c'est une meute d'alpha... »

« Attends, Attends, me coupa Scott, t'es quoi au juste ? T'es pas un loup-garou ? »

Je regardai Derek en souriant et répondis : « Pas vraiment... »

« On s'en fou de ça, nous coupa Stiles, ce sont tous des alphas ? demanda-t-il à Derek ? Comment c'est possible ? »

« Je crois qu'ils ont un chef, nous expliqua Derek, il s'appelle Deucalion, ajouta-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux »

À l'écoute de ce nom que je n'avais pas entendu depuis presque dix ans mon cœur s'accéléra. Je regardai Derek les yeux dans le vide, la bouche ouverte :

« Deucalion, répétai-je en chuchotant » J'avais du mal à m'en remettre. La conversation continua sans moi.

« On sait qu'ils ont Boyd et Erica, avec Peter et Isaac on cherche depuis quatre mois... »

« Si tu les trouves... Comment on fait contre une meute d'alpha ? se renseigna Scott »

« Avec toute l'aide que je peux avoir, répliqua Derek en me regardant »

Scott se tourna vers moi avec un air interrogateur, j'étais certaine qu'il allait encore me demander ce que j'étais mais il fut coupé.

« Où est-elle ? retentit une voix dans la maison »

Un autre adolescent était là, je ne l'avais pas vu. Il était torse nu et assis sur une table. Il avait l'air d'avoir passé sous un camion.

« Quelle fille ? le questionna Derek »

Je suis folle, pensai-je, pourquoi suis-je revenue ? D'abord Derek qui me contacte, Peter qui n'est plus dans le coma puis Deucalion et sa meute d'alpha... C'est trop d'émotion pour moi. Je me demande si je vais survivre dans cette ville où tout par en vrille...

* * *

_**Le premier chapitre traîne sur mon ordinateur depuis un moment. Si le début vous plaît je continuerai à poster pendant les vacances. Si vous voyez un lien entre le nom de famille de Dayana et la série The Originals c'est normal. Dayana est le même genre de sorcière que dans cette série et elle vient de la Nouvelle Orléans. Qui sait ? Si cette fiction plaît quand je l'aurai finie il y aura peut-être un crossover avec The Originals. Bye Review Please :)**_


	2. Risk and Reward

**Chapitre 2 : **

Derek m'avait tout expliqué, de la morsure de Scott à la vengeance de Peter en passant par le Kanima. Cette ville était encore plus surnaturelle qu'auparavant...

J'ai faillis craquer quand il m'a raconté dans quel état ils avaient retrouvés Laura. J'avais toujours été très proche d'elle. Les souvenirs m'étaient remontés à la surface et ne me quittaient pas depuis que j'étais arrivé en haut de la falaise qui surplombait la ville.

Je venais souvent ici avec mon père jusqu'à mes dix huit ans, nous discutions et observions la ville.

La ville était pareille vue de haut, illuminée et paisible alors qu'en réalité...

J'étais assise dans l'herbe en train de penser à tout ça quand Derek m'a appelé pour que je vienne dormir chez lui. Il m'a sermonné comme-ci j'avais encore quinze ans quand je suis rentré et lui ai dit que j'étais à la falaise.

Je me suis endormie en pensant à un nom que je ne pensais jamais réentendre.

* * *

J'étais assise au fond de la salle et écoutais d'une oreille distraite la discussion.

« Je n'aime pas cette idée, répéta Isaac à Derek, je ne l'aime pas du tout »

« Ça ira, répondit Derek »

« Ça doit vraiment être lui ? demanda Isaac »

« Il sait comment faire. Moi non, affirma Derek, ça serait dangereux si je le faisais »

« Il a raison, intervins-je en avançant et en me plaçant à côté de Isaac, bien que j'ai envie de l'étriper et de l'envoyer dans une autre dimension, lui seul peut le faire... »

« Mais je ne lui fais pas confiance, je ne l'aime pas, ajouta Isaac »

« Personne ne l'aime, répliqua Derek »

La porte s'ouvrit et nous levâmes instantanément la tête vers le nouvel arrivé.

« Oui, ressusciter a réduit mes capacités mais l'audition fonctionne toujours... Donc si vous avez quelque chose à me dire. Dîtes le en face..., dit Peter en avançant vers nous avec arrogance »

Ah... Celui là, je vais lui faire avaler sa fierté, pensai-je

« On ne t'aime pas, lui répondit Derek sans hésitation »

Peter leva son sourcil gauche, me regarda et dit d'un ton assuré :

« Derek... Ne mets pas tout le monde dans le même panier. Il y a quelqu'un dans cette pièce qui... d'après mes souvenirs m'aimait beaucoup et savait me le prouv... »

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase quand je l'ai envoyé valser à travers la pièce d'un geste de la main. Les émotions des derniers jours étaient déjà dures à gérer. Je ne pouvais pas subir ces sarcasmes sur notre ancienne relation amicale voire plus.

Isaac me regarda comme-ci il avait vu un fantôme et recula lentement avant de crier : « Mais putain ! C'est quoi ça ! »

« Ah... Dayana, sourit Peter en se relevant et en époussetant sa veste, moi aussi je suis content de te voir »

Je fronçai les sourcils et je sentis la rage montait en moi. Il allait se prendre un autre sort d'une seconde à l'autre mais Derek fit retomber la pression quand il claqua un livre sur la table. Je sursautais sur le coup ce qui calma mes émotions et la magie qui montait en moi.

« Maintenant que les pulsions sont assouvies, dit Derek en me regardant ce qui me fit lever les yeux. Tais toi et aide nous, ordonna-t-il à Peter »

« D'accord, répondit Peter le plus naturellement du monde »

Je me suis assise sur le canapé à côté de Derek pour observer la scène face à moi. Peter voulait entrer dans la mémoire de Isaac en lui plantant ses griffes dans le cou. J'avais déjà vu ça plusieurs fois quand j'étais plus jeune. C'est une technique que Talia maîtrisait bien, pour ce qui est de Peter, j'avais un doute. Nous n'avions pas le choix, j'aurais pu tenter un sortilège mais rien n'était aussi efficace et précis que ça.

Peter planta ses griffes sans l'arrière de cou d'Isaac et ses yeux devinrent subitement bleus. Je sentais que son pouvoir faisait effet comme à chaque fois que j'étais en présence d'un quelconque pouvoir. Derek était tendu et avait l'air inquiet. Il se leva pour intervenir mais Peter le dissuada en disant qu'il voyait quelque chose.

Au bout de quelques secondes Peter lâcha Isaac et ils reprirent leurs esprits.

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? s'empressa de demander Derek »

« C'était confus, des images... des formes floues, bafouilla Peter »

« Mais tu as vu quelque chose, affirma Derek »

« Oui, certifiai-je, je l'ai sentis. Tu as réussi, dis-je à Peter »

« Je les ai à peine aperçus, se rappela Peter »

« Mais tu les as vu, soutenait Derek »

« Pire, répondit Peter »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce mot me faisait penser immédiatement à :

« Deucalion, me coupa Derek »

« Il leur disait qu'il n'y avait plus de temps, répondit Peter »

« Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? nous interrogea Isaac »

« Il va les tuer, rétorqua aussitôt Derek »

« Non, non, non, démentit Peter, il leur à promis qu'à la pleine lune ils seront morts »

« La prochaine pleine lune ? demandai-je »

Peter nous regarda et dit en appuyant sur chaque syllabe : « Demain soir... »

* * *

Pendant que Derek était parti rejoindre Scott et Stiles je tournai en rond dans la pièce sous le regard amusé de Peter assit sur les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon.

Je me demandais ce que je faisais ici, je me sentais inutile et ça me passait sur les nerfs.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as à tourner comme ça ? On dirait un sorcier vaudou en train d'invoquer la pluie, se moqua Peter »

Je m'arrêtai et avançai vers lui. Il avait l'air de se méfier mais il le cachait. Je m'accroupis devant lui, le regardai dans les yeux et lui demandai :

« Quand tu lui as arraché la gorge... Qu'est-ce-qu'il y avait dans son regard ? »

Peter leva les sourcils et eu un sourire en coin quand il devina que je parlais de Kate.

« Cette pétasse avait aussi peur qu'un antilope tentant de fuir avant de se faire dévorer par un félin, me répondit-il »

Je me levai et dis d'un ton froid : « Bien... J'aurais voulu être la pour réduire son corps en cendre, qu'elle finisse comme mon père quand ils l'ont retrouvés. Voir la peur dans ses yeux m'aurait fait plus que plaisir... »

« Alors... Tu ne penses pas que je suis un psychopathe comme les autres, murmura Peter en se levant »

Je mis quelques secondes avant de répondre : « Tu l'es pour avoir tué des innocents et... Laura, dis-je en baissant la tête »

« Mais, continua-t-il en levant mon visage »

« Mais, répétai-je, je comprends ta vengeance. C'était déjà assez dur pour moi d'avoir perdu mon père de cette façon. Je n'imagine pas ce que ça a dû être pour toi d'y être et de ne pouvoir aider personne. Le feu, les cris... dis-je en imaginant »

Il baissait les yeux pour cacher les émotions qui transperçaient ses yeux bleus. Je mis ma main droite sur sa joue gauche pour qu'il me regarde.

« Au lieu de fuir j'aurai du traquer Kate Argent et lui faire payer. J'en ai le pouvoir ! J'aurai dû rester ici et essayer de te sortir du coma. J'aurais dû... »

« Chut, me coupa-t-il en mettant un doigt devant ma bouche, ton père n'aurait pas voulu ça. Il a fuit la Nouvelle Orléans et ta mère pour te protéger. C'est certainement pas ce qu'il aurait voulu pour toi... »

Il avait marqué un point. Mon père m'avait protégé de ma folle de mère et avait enduré beaucoup pour moi. Il n'aurait pas voulu que je gâche tout et que je devienne une meurtrière.

Je hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait raison. J'avais les larmes aux yeux après avoir parlé de tout ça. J'entourai son torse de mes bras et posai ma joue contre sa poitrine. Il avait toujours la même odeur ce qui fit remonter des images à la surface.

Peter ne s'y attentait pas et gardait les bras le long du corps. Il est resté figé plusieurs secondes avant de répondre à mon étreinte. Les contacts humains m'ont manqués, réalisai-je.

« Je suis contente que tu sois vivant, lui dis-je en le serrant très fort »

* * *

Scott avait eu une bonne idée et Derek m'avait demandé de les accompagner au cabinet du Dr Deaton au cas où ça finirait mal...

Stiles, Derek et Scott remplissaient une baignoire de glaçon dans laquelle Isaac devait s'allonger. Deaton allait exercer une sorte d'hypnose sur lui. C'était très risqué pour Isaac car son cœur allait presque s'arrêter.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ? demanda Isaac en regardant Deaton, ce n'est pas dangereux au moins ? »

« Tu veux que je sois honnête ? répondit Deaton »

« Non, pas vraiment... »

« Bon, si c'est trop risqué tu n'as pas à le faire, lui dit Derek »

Isaac me regarda et me demanda : « Tu n'as pas un autre moyen ? T'as bien réussi à faire voler Peter dans les airs d'un simple geste, tu dois bien pouvoir m'hypnotiser ? »

« Attendez... Quoi ? s'écria Scott »

« Putain, mais c'est quoi ce délire ! lui demanda Stiles »

« Bon, comme on va devoir coopérer... Je pense qu'il est temps que je vous révèle ce que je suis, leur dis-je en avançant vers eux »

Stiles reculait lentement jusqu'à ce cacher derrière Scott. Scott leva les yeux au ciel mais attendait ma révélation autant que Isaac.

« Okay, commençai-je en tournant en rond, il faut me promettre de ne rien dire à personne qui est en dehors de ces histoires. D'accord, me faisais-je comprendre en regardant Scott, Isaac et Stiles »

Scott et Isaac hochèrent la tête tandis que Stiles avala sa salive et leva la main. Derek hocha la tête de gauche à droite en voyant sa réaction.

« Oui ? dis-je en lui faisant signe de baisser la main »

« Euh... On peux le dire à Lydia et Alison ? me questionna-t-il en regardant Derek. Elles savent déjà tout... »

Je ne connaissais pas ces filles alors je regardai Derek pour avoir son avis. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de me faire comprendre que oui, ces filles pouvaient être au courant.

« Si elles sont dignes de confiance, alors oui, lui répondis-je »

« OK, cool ! réagit Stiles en soufflant »

L'atmosphère était tendue. Ils attendaient que je leur révèle ce que je suis avec impatience et inquiétude.

« Je vous dis ce que je suis mais vous me poserez vos questions plus tard, d'accord ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête à l'unisson alors je leur révélai la vérité :

« Je suis une sorcière... »

Ils avaient tous les trois la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Ça ne doit pas vous choquez, dis-je, vous avez déjà vu un kanima et vous êtes choqués pour de la sorcellerie... »

Stiles fut le premier à réagir et me posa une question prévisible venant de sa part :

« Est-ce que tu … Est-ce que tu as une baguette magique ? »

Deaton ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que les autres regardaient Stiles comme-ci il venait d'une autre planète.

« Tu crois que je suis qui ? lui répondis-je, Hermione Granger ? »

« J'aurai plutôt pensé à Voldemort, chuchota-t-il »

Je fis semblant de lever la main et il se protégea derrière Scott.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de baguette, me moquai-je gentiment. Et nous n'avons pas le temps pour les questions, rappelai-je »

« Bon, on y va, dit Derek en regardant Isaac »

Il hocha la tête et s'assit dans la baignoire. Scott et Stiles l'ont maintenu et plongé dans l'eau glacé.

Isaac se débattait et les garçons avaient du mal à le retenir. Je récitais une formule tout haut pour le rendre immobile.

« Vous pouvez le lâcher, leur demandai-je, il ne bougera pas »

Scott le lâcha difficilement. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance. Stiles semblait fasciné, il devait être un vrai fan des films fantastiques à ce que je voyais.

Le corps d'Isaac flottait et Deaton commença son interrogatoire sous hypnose. Isaac résistait et les lumières de la pièce vacillaient. Isaac finit par décrire l'endroit où il avait vu Erica et Boyd. Il paniquait même si il était incapable de bouger. Il raconta que Erica et Boyd avaient peur de se blesser l'un l'autre sous l'influence de la pleine lune.

Puis, Isaac s'assit précipitamment. Mon sort ne faisait plus effet à cause de son hypnose profonde. Je fis signe aux garçons de surveiller ses mouvements. Son état s'empirait mais Derek voulait tenter l'expérience jusqu'au bout.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu vois ? hurlait Derek à Isaac »

« C'est une chambre forte ! réalisa Isaac »

Isaac reprit connaissance et sortit de la baignoire en disant qu'il avait vu le nom du bâtiment.

« Beacon Hills First National Bank... Elle est abandonnée. Ils l'utilisent pour les garder »

Personne ne réagissait. Nous étions tous sous le choc de la révélation de Isaac.

« Tu ne te souviens plus de ce que tu as dit ? lui demanda Stiles avec une voix grave »

« Non, répondit Isaac frigorifié »

« Tu as dit que quand ils t'ont capturé et enfermé dans une pièce il y avait un corps dedans »

« Quel corps ? questionna Isaac paniqué »

« Erica... Tu as dit que c'était Erica, lui répondit Stiles »

« Elle n'est pas morte ! le contredit Derek »

« Derek, il a dit qu'il y avait un corps et que c'était Erica, assura Stiles »

« Alors, qui était dans la chambre forte avec Boyd ? protesta Derek »

« Quelqu'un d'autre apparemment... dit Stiles »

« La fille de la moto, celle qui a sauvé Isaac ? supposa Scott »

« Non, réfuta Isaac, elle n'était pas loup garou mais celui qui était avec Boyd l'était »

« Erica est peut-être morte car ils les ont mis l'un contre l'autre durant les précédentes pleines lunes pour savoir lequel allait survivre. Comme une arène de loup-garou, supposa Stiles »

Il était plus intelligent et perspicace qu'au premier abord, pensai-je. Il m'avait donné une idée. Je traversai la pièce pour sortir.

« Dayana, où vas-tu ? me demanda Derek sous les regards interrogateurs des garçons »

« Vous avez visiblement pas besoin de moi. Je suis sûre que vous allez vous débrouiller seuls, expliquai-je. J'ai quelque chose à faire, lui dis-je en sortant »

« Je croyais qu'elle était la pour aider, entendis-je Scott dire à Derek »

« C'est ce qu'elle fait, lui répondit-il, à sa façon... »

* * *

J'avais passé la nuit dans mes bouquins à la recherche d'un puissant sort de localisation. Il fallait que je trouve Deucalion. Si je le trouvais, je trouverais forcément la banque dans laquelle Boyd était enfermé. Le problème était que Deucalion était très puissant, l'alpha d'une meute d'alpha. Mon sort devra donc être à la hauteur de sa puissance pour qu'il arrive à l'atteindre sans qu'il ne le remarque.

J'ai toujours eu ce don de ressentir les pouvoirs de n'importe quel être surnaturel que je croisais; d'un simple regard ou quand cette personne faisait usage de son pouvoir. Avec Deucalion c'était différent, c'est toujours différent avec lui... Il avait comme un dogme autour de lui. Je n'ai pas ressenti le moindre pouvoir quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois lors d'une réunion entre Talia et d'autres alphas. Bizarrement, c'est lui qui avait ressenti le miens. D'après mon père ça pouvait arriver quand quelqu'un n'acceptait pas qui il était au point que son esprit cache la moindre étincelle de magie en lui.

J'ai toujours pensé que Deucalion aimait être un loup-garou alors sa théorie avait vite était effacée. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le ressentir et encore moins pourquoi lui le pouvait.

Il fallait donc que je trouve un sort en béton. J'allai donc utiliser le seul ingrédient qui avait un pouvoir contre les loups : l'aconit.

Puis j'allais utiliser un sort de localisation des plus basiques mais avec cet ingrédient spécial.

Je descendis du lit sur lequel étaient éparpillés une vingtaine de livres et décidai de commencer le sort.

Je m'assis à l'indienne au pied du lit et disposai quelques bougies blanches en cercle autour de moi.

Avant de les allumer je devais purifier la pièce avec de l'encens, j'utilisais la camphre, idéale pour la purification et la protection. J'allumai le charbon qu'il y avait dans l'encensoir d'un simple regard et dispersais les grains de camphre.

La fumée se répandit dans ma chambre, il était temps que j'allume les bougies. Je me concentrai et elles s'allumèrent aussitôt. Pour le sort j'avais besoin d'un objet personnel de la personne que je voulais retrouver. Je n'avais pas revu cet objet jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je l'avais gardé dans une boite à souvenir depuis que j'avais quitté Beacon Hills. J'avais ressenti le besoin d'amener cette boite avec moi et heureusement, sinon je n'aurais pu faire ce sort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais gardé ça, elle représentait plus le malheur qu'autre chose.

Je déposai l'une des flèches que Gérard avait utilisé pour crever les yeux de Deucalion sur la carte de Beacon Hills. Le bois était plus foncé la où le sang avait séché. J'aspergeai la flèche d'un spray que j'avais créé avec de l'aconit et commençai le sort. Je respirai lentement, fermai les yeux et prononçai la formule en latin.

Cet objet avait une importance dans la vie de Deucalion. Les flèches appartenaient à Gérard mais elles avaient eu un impact sur Deucalion et son avenir. J'allai donc le localiser sans problème.

Je me sentis partir, comme-ci je sortais de mon corps et me retrouvai la où je voulais être. Je le voyais, il n'avait pas trop changé... Ses yeux auparavant bleus étaient désormais cachés par des lunettes aviateurs. Ses lèvres fines dictées des ordres que je n'entendais pas. Mes oreilles sifflées, je pouvais voir mais pas entendre.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. J'arrêtai de contempler Deucalion et regardai autour de moi. Un entrepôt vide, poussiéreux et noir. Sûrement la banque, pensai-je. Il fallait que je capte n'importe quels détails qui pourrait me dire où se trouvait cette banque.

Je tournai le dos à Deucalion et aperçus la porte du coffre fort. Je fronçai les yeux pour voir qui gardait cette porte. Ennis, réalisai-je.

Un soupir derrière moi me fit sursauter. Je me retournai lentement vers Deucalion qui arborait un sourire en coin.

« Dayana, dit-il comme-ci il pouvait réellement me voir, ta présence est toujours aussi enivrante... Bien qu'elle soit accompagnée d'aconit, ajouta-il de sa voix qui m'a toujours fait frissonner »

Il m'avait ressenti même avec l'aconit. Je paniquai alors qu'il rigolait doucement. Les images devinrent flous et je me retrouvai dans ma chambre sans aucuns indices sur l'endroit où se trouvait cette banque. J'avais réussi qu'à révéler ma présence à Beacon Hills...

* * *

J'avais fait tout ça pour rien. Stiles avait trouvé la banque et son plan sur internet. Depuis quand la technologie est plus efficace et moins risquée que la magie ? Derek avait l'air encore plus anxieux depuis que je lui avais dit que Deucalion savait que j'étais la. Peter m'avait traité de têtue qui voulait toujours tout faire seule.

Deucalion avait en fait enfermé les loups pour ne pas qu'ils se transforment durant les trois précédentes pleines lunes.

Je le savais intelligent mais pas aussi vicieux et cruel. Il avait vraiment changé...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 pour l'épisode 2. J'espère que ça vous plaît jusque là. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.**


	3. Sacrifice

**Chapitre 3 : **

Le téléphone portable que Derek m'avait donné sonnait pour la deuxième fois consécutive et je n'arrivais toujours pas à répondre. J'appuyais sur le symbole vert pour répondre mais ces fichus nouveaux téléphones à écran tactile devaient fonctionner autrement.

« Ah ! Sérieusement, me plaignais-je en regardant le téléphone »

Je posai le téléphone sur ma table de chevet et me concentrai sur lui, ma main à quelques centimètres au dessus de lui. Je pensais très fort à ce que je voulais c'est-à-dire répondre. Comme par magie, comme-ci un doigt invisible faisait glisser le symbole vert vers le rouge, la communication s'établit. Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'il fallait glisser son doigt sur l'écran ? Ah ! Saleté de technologie, pensai-je.

Je pris le téléphone prudemment et entendis une voix. Je le posai sur mon oreille gauche et répondis :

« Allô ? »

« Ah, il est pas trop tôt ! répondit un garçon. Derek m'avait pourtant dit qu'on pouvait compter sur toi en cas de problème et tu ne réponds même pas au téléphone ! »

« C'est qui ? demandai-je »

« À ton avis Granger ! s'écria le garçon d'une façon sarcastique »

« Stiles, réalisai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, mais attends Derek t'a donné mon numéro ? »

« Oui, mais c'est pas ça le problème, me coupa-t-il. Je viens te chercher... Je t'expliquerai, dit-il avant de raccrocher »

J'eus à peine le temps de prendre une veste que sa voiture était déjà devant en train de klaxonner. Je courus vers sa jeep et ouvris la porte. Il démarra alors que je n'étais pas encore attaché, cela devait être urgent...

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je alors qu'il était concentré sur la route »

« Un cadavre, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde, Lydia l'a découvert à la piscine »

« Lydia, répétai-je tout bas »

Celle qui a ressuscité Peter, réalisai-je en repensant à ce que Derek m'avait dit.

« Voilà on y est, dit-il en se garant devant la piscine municipale »

Il sortit de la voiture en courant et en criant le nom de Lydia. Je sortis à mon tour et le suivis en courant.

« Lydia, tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il »

« Je vais bien, répondit la jeune fille qui avait l'air pétrifiée. Regarde là bas, lui dit-elle en montrant du doigt la chaise du maître nageur »

Pendant que Stiles et Lydia se disputaient sur le fait qu'elle devrait l'appeler lui avant d'appeler la police, je m'avançai vers la victime en l'examinant du regard sans la toucher.

Stiles s'empressa d'appeler Scott pour le prévenir tandis que Lydia me regardait.

« Excuse moi mais... t'es qui ? »

« Dayana Claire, répondis-je en continuant de regarder le corps »

« Ah ! réalisa-t-elle, la sorcière... »

Les nouvelles vont vite, pensai-je en réalisant que Stiles lui avait déjà raconté.

« Et toi, lui dis-je à mon tour, la fille qui a fait revenir Peter »

Elle ne fit pas attention à ma remarque et Stiles s'avança doucement auprès de moi pour observer le corps de plus près. Il avait la gorge arrachée et le sang coulait jusque sur ses doigts. Le regard de Stiles s'arrêta sur ses doigts et il remarqua quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore vu, un anneau de pureté.

La police arriva sur place et nous demanda de reculer. L'atmosphère était bizarre, j'avais l'impression que de la magie avait était utilisée ici mais je ne pouvais me concentrer avec tout le bruit. Les gyrophares, les pas pressés des policiers et leurs questions incessantes m'empêchaient de m'isoler.

Bref je n'arrivais à rien, la situation me dépassait. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Cora et à la dernière fois où je l'avais vu. Elle n'était qu'une enfant à l'époque de l'incendie et ça m'avait toujours brisé le cœur de penser qu'elle y avait périe.

Derek venait juste de la retrouver qu'il courrait déjà dans tous les sens pour lui sauver la vie.

La vie est vraiment injuste...

* * *

Après avoir raccompagné Lydia chez elle, Stiles et moi étions à l'hôpital afin d'en savoir plus sur le corps retrouvé à la piscine. Stiles avait contacté la mère de Scott qui y travaillait pour pouvoir accéder au corps. Son visage m'était familier, j'avais déjà dû la croiser quand j'étais encore au lycée lors de mes passages répétés à l'hôpital pour essayer de voler toute sorte de chose dans leur réserve et faire mon apprentie chimiste.

Elle nous accompagna jusqu'à la salle où le corps était gardé en prenant soin de répéter à Stiles qu'on avait intérêt à ne raconter ça à personne.

Elle défit le drap qui recouvrait le corps et s'empressa de tout nous détailler.

« Vous voyez cette marque sur son cou ? Ça veut dire qu'il a était étranglé avec quelque chose comme un fil ou une corde...»

« Attendez une seconde, la coupa Stiles, quel genre de loup-garou peut faire ça? »

Je posais ma main sous mon menton pour réfléchir, il n'avait pas tord. Ce n'était pas le procédé habituel à n'importe quel loup pour tuer quelqu'un. Les loups n'ont pas besoin de ça

« Ce n'est pas très loup-garou, ajouta Stiles comme ci il pouvait lire dans mes pensées »

« C'est exactement ce que je pensais, répondit Melissa McCall »

Elle nous montra la blessure qu'il avait au crane, Stiles et moi sursautâmes de dégoût.

« Mon dieu, c'est quoi ça ? demanda Stiles en regardant ailleurs, un cerveau ? Bien sur que c'est un cerveau, se répondit-il à lui même »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et croisai les bras.

« Vous voyez ça ? Il a été frappé derrière la tête assez fort pour que ça le tue, nous expliqua Melissa. En fait, tous ces coups auraient pu le tuer, quelqu'un voulait la mort de ce pauvre garçon, dit-elle accablée »

« Dans ce cas ce n'est pas les loups, dis-je tout bas »

« Ce n'est pas Boyd et Cora, continua Stiles, c'est peut-être juste un meurtre et juste une coïncidence »

« Je ne pense pas, le contredit Melissa McCall »

Elle avait élevée notre curiosité à son plus haut niveau et nous lui demandâmes pourquoi en même temps.

« À cause de cette fille là bas, dit-elle en regardant un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc, elle a exactement les mêmes blessures »

Elle enleva le drap du corps sous nous yeux et nous expliqua comment elle avait toutes ces blessures. Stiles devint aussitôt blanc en voyant le cadavre de la fille.

« Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce-que tu la connaissais ? lui demanda Melissa »

Stiles acquiesça et je mis ma main sur son épaule en guise de soutien. Je savais ce que ça faisait de voir le corps sans vie de quelqu'un qu'on connaissait. Melissa recouvra la jeune fille à nouveau et s'excusa.

« J'étais... à sa soirée d'anniversaire, bégaya Stiles, elle s'appelait Heather, murmura-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux »

Stiles ne parla plus et se mit à penser à vitesse grand v. Il avait l'air d'avoir une illumination et il demanda à Melissa si il n'y avait pas un autre corps. Elle répondit que non mais que deux filles ont eu un problème. L'une d'elle est venue faire une analyse toxicologique et l'autre, sa petite amie a disparue.

« Elle est là ? demanda Stiles, il faut que je lui parle »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? demanda Melissa »

« Je crois savoir ce qui se passe, lui répondit Stiles »

Melissa nous conduisit à sa chambre et j'attendis devant le couloir pour faire le guet pendant qu'ils entrèrent.

À leur sortie Stiles m'expliqua sa théorie comme quoi chaque victime était vierge et que cela devait avoir un lien avec leur mort. Scott nous rejoignit rapidement à la morgue et vit le corps de Heather.

« Donc Boyd et Cora n'ont tués personne, supposa Scott »

« Tu préférerais qu'ils l'aient fait, répondit Stiles »

« Pourquoi ? demanda Scott étonné »

« Je ne suis pas sûr mais la fille qui a disparue : Emily. Ils vont sûrement la retrouver. Elle est l'une d'entre eux »

Scott nous regarda curieusement, il voulait en savoir plus.

« Emily, Heather et celui retrouvé à la piscine sont tous les trois vierges et ils auront tous les mêmes blessures, lui expliqua Stiles »

« C'est ce qu'on appelle la triple mort, lui expliquai-je»

« Alors si ces morts ne sont pas faites au hasard... Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Des sacrifices, répondit Stiles, des sacrifices humains »

Scott était choqué tandis que nous étions dans un silence de mort.

« Quelque chose de vraiment mauvais est en ville, leur dis-je d'un air grave et pour qu'il aille jusqu'au sacrifice c'est qu'il est prêt à tout »

* * *

**Chapitre 3 pour l'épisode 3. Il est un peu court mais il y aura surement plus d'action dans le prochain. Merci de lire et de me donner vos avis.**


	4. Demon Wolf

**Chapitre 4 : **

J'étais chez Derek, dans la pièce qui devait me servir de chambre mais qui m'était beaucoup plus utile pour faire mes trucs de sorcière comme disait Peter. Des tas de livres m'entouraient alors que j'étais assise sur le sol à la recherche d'indices sur les sacrifices humains. J'essayais de me repérer dans tous ces bouquins mais je finissais par relire les mêmes passages encore et encore. Il faut dire que le bruit que faisaient Derek et Cora en s'entraînant ne m'aidait pas. Leurs retrouvailles ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu et d'après ce que j'entendais ça continuait encore. Si j'avais la chance de retrouver mon père alors que je le pensais mort brûlé vif, je crois que j'aurais une réaction plus enjouée que ça.

J'entendais le ton monter entre eux alors je décidais de faire une pause avec les recherches. Je vérifiai que les marques pages étaient mis sur chacun de mes livres et je me levai en époussetant mon jean. J'attachai rapidement mes cheveux en queue de cheval et réajustai ma brassière noire sous mon débardeur gris. Je soupirai et ouvris la porte de ma chambre qui donnait directement sur la salle principale où ils s'entraînaient. Ils eurent aucunes réactions à mon arrivée et continuèrent de se disputer.

« Toutes ces rumeurs que j'ai entendu, continua Cora. Un nouveau et puissant Alpha, un Hale, était en train de créer une meute ! Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu pour entendre quelque chose comme ça ? As-tu une idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai su que tu étais en vie ? »

Je me mettais à la place de Cora et un pressentiment me submergea. Je n'entendis même pas les excuses que Derek lui faisait, mon esprit était totalement submergé par ce sentiment, quelque chose de familier approchait.

« TUT ! TUT ! TUT ! TUT ! »

L'alarme qui sonnait me sortit de mon état catatonique et je me plaçai par réflexe à côté de Derek.

« C'est quoi ça ? demanda Cora »

Derek me lança un regard qui confirma le sentiment que j'avais eu.

Duke, me dis-je dans ma tête

« Des problèmes, répondit Derek à Cora »

Devant nous la lourde porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur Ennis. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses crocs et ses griffes étaient sortis. Il poussa un grognement puissant ce qui signalait qu'il allait attaquer.

Je levai les mains pour le faire voler à travers la pièce mais Cora, sanguine comme elle est, courra sans hésitation vers lui.

« Non, attends ! cria Derek »

Cora se rapprocha de Ennis et quand elle fut face à lui il l'attrapa par la nuque, la souleva et la jeta violemment sur le sol en une seconde.

« Prêt pour une revanche ? demanda Ennis en provoquant Derek »

Nous nous avançâmes déterminés vers lui mais quelqu'un entra lentement dans la pièce. D'habitude quand je regarde quelqu'un je le fais de haut en bas mais pas avec cette personne. Ses ongles de pieds immenses ont tout de suite retenus mon attention, je frissonnais rien qu'en imaginant recevoir un coup de pied de cette personne.

Quand mon regard tomba sur le visage de l'intrus je réalisai que je la connaissais d'avant l'incendie, bien avant que Deucalion soit aveugle. Elle était toujours aussi belle et gracieuse mais paraissait plus féroce. Alors même Kali a tué son alpha pour faire partie de la meute de Deucalion, supposai-je.

Derek se lança sur elle alors qu'elle grognait. Il évita plusieurs de ces coups de pied mais cela n'allait pas durer. Je m'avançai donc pour intervenir avec l'intention de lui donner une migraine qui la ferait tomber par terre mais Ennis n'était pas de cet avis. Il m'enlaça par derrière et me souleva de terre. Il posa son pied sur la tête de Cora afin qu'elle ne s'échappe pas non plus, risquant de lui écraser le crâne. Je me débattis en bougeant les jambes mais il était trop fort et mon stress m'empêchait de me concentrer pour lui jeter un sort.

« On a pour ordre de ne pas te toucher, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille gauche, alors ne complique pas les choses »

Pourquoi leur avait-il donné cet ordre ? me demandai-je. Je suis dans l'autre camp et je n'ai jamais rien représenté pour lui. J'étais juste une lycéenne de quinze ans qui avait le béguin pour lui et une sorcière très utile, rien d'autre.

J'arrêtai de me débattre afin de retrouver mon calme et de pouvoir me dégager de là. Derek se battait toujours avec Kali, elle avait une barre de fer qu'elle comptait bien utiliser. Après plusieurs respirations je me sentais prête à essayer de lui brûler les mains pour qu'il me lâche. Je m'apprêtai à fermer les yeux quand je vis Kali enfoncer la barre de fer dans le milieu du dos de Derek qui était à quatre pattes par terre.

Cora et moi émîmes un cri étouffé en voyant Derek dans cet état.

Derek poussa un hurlement la barre de fer repassait par son ventre et Kali continuait d'exercer une pression sur celle-ci.

Une sensation s'empara de moi, la même que tout à l'heure, il était là. Je levai la tête et fut la première à poser mon regard sur lui. Il descendit les quelques marches avec sa canne, il ne pouvait pas me voir mais je sentais qu'il savait que je le regardais. Ses lunettes d'aviateurs regardaient dans ma direction et son sourire en coin me faisait comprendre qu'il sentait mon regard.

« Est-ce que tout le monde a terminé ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'exaspération. Je suis fatigué rien qu'à vous écouter »

Il avança encore et s'arrêta face à Derek. Ses pouvoirs de loup devait l'aider à se guider. Il prit sa canne et la plia en plusieurs morceaux. Elle devait être piégée quelque chose devait être cachée à l'intérieur. C'était prévisible venant de lui, marcher avec une canne était un signe de faiblesse alors il se la trimballait pour une raison.

« Alors ? commença-t-il en s'accroupissant face à Derek. Parlons... »

Mes yeux étaient scotchés à lui et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je vais devoir m'entraîner, mes pouvoirs ne me servent à rien quand l'adrénaline circule dans mes veines. Un effet secondaire du choc de l'incendie que je n'ai pas encore résolu.

« Je suis désolé à propos de ça Derek, continua-t-il. J'ai demandé à Kali d'être gentille mais... »

« Je suis gentille, répondit Kali en tenant la barre de fer encore plus fort »

« Lai... Laisse les partir, demanda Derek d'un ton fatigué »

Deucalion fit signe à Ennis d'enlever son pied de Cora. Il obéît aussitôt, Cora s'échappa et se dirigea très inquiète vers son frère. Deucalion tendit son index vers moi et le bougea, il faisait comprendre à Ennis qu'il voulait qu'il m'amène à lui. J'avançai lentement poussé par Ennis en fixant Deucalion avec méfiance. Il ne parlait pas et semblait écouter nos pas. Quand je fus face à lui il tapota la place à sa droite sur le canapé où il était assis et je m'exécutai sans broncher. Je n'étais pas suicidaire.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et inspira très fort son nez touchait mon cou dénudé. J'étais figé de peur et d'autre chose que je ne voulais pas admettre. Les frissons qui parcouraient ma colonne vertébrale me faisaient l'admettre involontairement.

« Tu vois on est raisonnable, dit-il à Derek »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Tu veux me tuer ? le questionna Derek encore plus affaiblis »

« Tu penses vraiment que je suis si ennuyeux ? demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Ne me mets pas dans le même lot que ton oncle sociopathe. »

J'avais oublié qu'il ne portait pas Peter dans son cœur surtout depuis qu'il m'a surprise en train de l'embrasser dans un hangar... Il m'avait fait la morale sur le fait que Peter était vicieux et plus âgé que moi. Il n'avait pas compris que passer du temps avec Peter m'aidait à réaliser que rien ne se passerait avec lui. Bref je n'étais pas avec lui, ni avec aucun des deux alors il n'avait rien à dire.

« Je suis un homme avec plus de visions qu'un simple meurtrier. En fait, continua-t-il en enlevant ses lunettes, je suis ici pour te montrer combien de visions un aveugle peut avoir »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder quand il enleva ses lunettes, il était peut-être aveugle mais ses yeux étaient aussi rouges que n'importe quel autre alpha. Ils brillaient comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire quand je l'ai rencontré. Cela me fascinait toujours autant, même dix ans après. Il remit ses lunettes et Kali s'amusa encore avec la barre de fer qui traversait Derek.

« Tu vas le tuer ! hurla Cora »

« Arrêtes ça Kali ou je ne vais pas rester gentiment assise, la menaçai-je. »

Mon intervention fit sourire Deucalion. Il mit sa main sur mon genou gauche et le secoua lentement.

« La sorcière a parlée, plaisanta-t-il, enfin... »

Je tournai la tête vers lui et vis la couleur rouge de ses yeux à travers les verres de ses lunettes. J'avais vraiment le sentiment qu'il pouvait me voir.

Kali gloussa à sa réflexion et dit à Cora qu'elle pourrait tuer Derek si elle laissait la barre de fer assez longtemps. Elle finit même par dire à Duke de rapidement faire sa proposition à Derek.

« Maintenant tu connais le problème dans une meute d'Alpha, dit Deucalion, tout le monde veut prendre des décisions... Moi, j'aime découvrir de nouveaux talents, dévoila-t-il, comme toi »

« Je ne suis pas intéressé, répliqua Derek »

« Mais tu n'as même pas écouté mon discours »

« Tu veux que... Je tue ma propre meute, supposa Derek avec des difficultés à respirer »

« Duke ! criai-je, c'est bon maintenant ! Parle ! Que cette psychopathe enlève ce bâton de là ! m'énervai-je en montrant Kali du doigt »

Kali me lança un regard noir et Deucalion tint mon genou un peu plus fort.

« Je me demandais où était passé l'adolescente fougueuse que j'ai connu, blagua-t-il, mais tu as raison il est temps... Je veux que tu tues un membre de ta meute, déclara-t-il à Derek. Si tu le fais je ne te demanderais pas de tuer les autres. Tu le feras de ton propre chef. Je l'ai fais, Ennis l'a fait, Kali l'a fait. »

« C'est libérateur, ajouta Kali »

Je levai les yeux au ciel à son commentaire. Même quand nous étions amies à l'époque elle avait cette tendance à parler comme un livre.

« La raison pour laquelle je suis toujours à la recherche de nouveau talent est simple, continua Deucalion en se levant, une meute est plus forte grâce aux individus la composant. Plus ils sont forts mieux la meute se porte, ajouta-t-il en dépliant sa canne. »

Son geste capta l'attention de Cora et moi, avec sa canne suspecte il fallait être vigilant.

« Quand j'ai perdu ma vue, poursuivit-il, un de mes bêta insinua que je n'étais plus fait pour être Alpha, il a essayé de me prendre mon pouvoir. Quand je l'ai tué sa puissance a été combinée à la mienne. Je suis devenu plus fort et plus rapide. Alors j'en ai tué un autre. En fait, je l'ai ai tous tués. J'ai pris leurs propres particularités et je suis devenu meilleur, finit-il en s'amusant avec sa canne»

J'étais sous le choc, je pensais qu'il avait tué son bêta pour se défendre, je ne connaissais pas cet effet secondaire. Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi il avait demandé à ceux qui ont rejoint sa meute de tuer l'un des leur, ils seraient encore plus fort. Une meute d'alpha ayant les pouvoirs de tout leur bêta...

Il s'accroupit et attrapa Derek par les cheveux. Je me levai au cas où il ait envie de faire plus qu'expliquer son plan mais il ne fit que toucher son visage.

« Tu as raison Kali, il ressemble à sa mère. »

Un sentiment de jalousie que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis dix ans se réveilla. Je savais que Duke avait quelque chose pour Talia à l'époque. C'était compréhensible, elle était belle, autoritaire, puissante. C'était une vraie femme alors que moi, je n'étais qu'une gamine têtue et incapable de contrôler mes émotions.

« Tu apprendras à me connaître Derek, dit-il en avançant vers la fenêtre, tout comme ta mère »

« Je te connais, bredouilla Derek en crachant du sang, je sais ce que tu es. Tu es un fanatique... »

Il n'avait pas tord mais je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée de dire ça face à Deucalion. Il était calme et posa sa canne sur le bureau face à la fenêtre. C'était un mauvais présage...

« Tu me connais ? répéta Deucalion. » Il se tourna, redressa ses épaules et dit :

« Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un comme moi. Je suis l'Alpha des alphas. »

Le tonnerre gronda au même moment ce qui me fit sursauter. Je sentais son pouvoir comme jamais, c'est comme-ci le dogme autour de lui avait disparu temporairement.

« Je suis l'apex des apex prédateurs ! cria-t-il. Je suis la mort, le destructeur des mondes ! Je suis le loup-démon ! s'exclama-t-il alors que l'orage éclatait encore plus fort et que les verres de ses lunettes se cassaient. »

Cora se cacha derrière une colonne tandis que j'étais toujours au même endroit captivée par sa force et sa présence. Il avait vraiment le pouvoir de plusieurs bêta, c'est comme-ci leur aura émanaient de lui.

Pendant que Kali enlevait la barre de fer de Derek, je regardais toujours Duke ou plutôt Deucalion. Il n'était plus celui que j'avais connu. Je devais enlever son ancien prénom de ma tête.

« Je déteste quand ça fait ça, dit-il avec irritation en enlevant ses lunettes inutilisables »

Kali se débarrassa du tuyau et servit de guide à Deucalion qui lui tenait le bras. Ennis les suivit vers la sortie et Cora se rua sur Derek. J'en fis de même mais je jetai un dernier regard vers eux.

* * *

Au soir, Derek était sur les nerfs. Des jumeaux pouvant se regrouper en un seul énorme loup étaient au lycée où Deucalion avait fait un tour. Toute sa meute était en danger et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il a même viré Isaac de chez lui en prétextant qu'il y avait déjà Cora et moi. Il l'a fait sans aucun scrupule même si il pleuvait des cordes.

Il n'a même pas voulut m'écouter et m'a envoyé dans ma chambre comme il le faisait quand nous étions adolescents.

J'étais donc allongée dans mon lit en écoutant le bruit apaisant de la pluie sur les vitres. J'avais les yeux fermés et j'étais en pleine concentration pour rassembler mes pouvoirs quand mon téléphone portable émit une vibration.

Je le retirai de ma table de chevet intriguée. A part Derek ou encore Stiles personne ne m'appelait. Aucun numéro était affiché, c'était écrit « numéro inconnu ». C'est la première fois que mon téléphone me faisait ce coup là depuis que je l'avais. Je poserais toute ces questions à Derek plus tard, il me demandera encore une fois si j'ai vécu cloîtrer dans les bois tout ce temps et je lui répondrais que oui.

« Allô, répondis-je d'une voix interrogatrice »

« Dayana, me répondit un accent britannique »

J'ouvris grand les yeux et ma main qui tenait le téléphone trembla, c'était Deucalion. Je m'allongeai sous les couvertures et mis ma couette sur ma tête. En plus du bruit de la pluie, les loups de la maison auront du mal à entendre notre conversation.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? Pourquoi m'appelle-tu? »

« Deux secondes D, tu veux que je réponde à quelle question ? »

Il m'avait appelé D comme mon père le faisait. Il savait jouer avec mes nerfs.

« Ne joues pas avec moi, répliquai-je. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? »

« Ah ,Ah, Ah, ria-t-il avec suffisance. Mes explications n'étaient pas assez claires tout à l'heure ? »

« Si très claires, répondis-je mais je ne suis pas une louve et je n'ai pas de meute donc pourquoi tu m'appelles moi ? Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec moi le jour où Gérard t'a planté ces flèches dans les yeux »

Sa respiration se coupa à ce souvenir. Il toussa plusieurs fois avant de me répondre.

« Je me demande ce que tu fais avec Derek voilà tout »

« Quoi ? J'ai toujours était avec les Hale. Il m'a demandé de venir alors je suis venu, répondis-je »

« C'est juste que cela m'étonnes de toi... En sachant avec qui Derek et sa bande sont alliés. J'aurais pensé... Je ne sais pas que tu n'aurais pas voulu revenir »

« Attends, attends, m'enflammai-je, qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ? Quel allié ? »

« Ah... Alors il ne t'a rien dit »

« Non, rien par rapport à ça. Dis-moi »

« Okay D, si tu insistes... Argent, chuchota-t-il »

Mon souffle se coupa à l'entente de ce nom, Kate, Gérard. Ce nom me donnait des frissons.

« Quoi ? Il n'y a plus aucun Argent en ville »

« Ah oui et Allison alors ? Allison Argent c'est qui ? »

« Allison ? répétai-je »

« La fille de Chris, tu sais le frère de celle qui a causé la mort de ton père »

Je raccrochai de rage et sortis de mon lit. Je quittai ma chambre, les objets flottaient sur mon passage tellement ma colère était grande.

Personne n'était dans la pièce principale alors je fis ce que mon instinct me dicta.

« DEREK ! hurlai-je avec fureur »

* * *

**Dîtes moi si vous avez aimé, merci. Bisous**


	5. Where is Derek ?

**Chapitre 5 : **

_Suite à la scène que j'ai faite chez Derek; juste après l'appel de Deucalion; j'ai passé deux heures toute seule dehors sous la pluie à essayer de me calmer. Mes nerfs ont renforcé mes pouvoirs et ont empêché la pluie de me mouiller les quarante premières minutes de ma sortie tardive. Après je n'ai fait que déambuler sans but précis, j'étais vidée de toute mon énergie et trempée jusqu'au os. Derek devait être énervé, j'avais quand même failli briser le peu d'objets qu'il avait chez lui en les faisant léviter involontairement. Il n'avait qu'à pas me mentir au sujet des Argent. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment pouvait-il accepter leur présence, qu'ils soient de notre côté ou pas. Un chasseur restera toujours un chasseur._

* * *

\- Non on ne peut pas attaquer comme ça ! dis-je à Peter

\- Et c'est une sorcière qui a passée les sept dernières années isolée dans une foret qui est la mieux placée pour faire un plan d'attaque ? rétorqua Peter avec un air moqueur

\- Pfff et toi tu as passé combien de temps enfermer à ...

\- Je sais où ils sont, me coupa Scott en entrant chez Derek

\- Dans le même immeuble que les Argent ? On sait, répondit Derek

\- Cora et moi avons suivi les jumeaux, ajouta Boyd

\- Alors ils veulent que vous sachiez, devina Scott

\- Ou ils s'en foutent, répliqua Peter

Je levai les yeux au ciel à la réponse de Peter, il ne pouvait pas dire mieux.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Scott en s'approchant de la table où était posé un plan

\- À ton avis ? répondit Peter, une attaque préventive...

\- Vous allez les attaquer ? s'étonna Scott

\- Demain et tu vas nous aider, dit Derek, ils sont dans le Penthouse, un étage au dessus d'Alison

\- Donc les tuer en premier, c'est ça le plan ?

Je levai les mains pour faire comprendre à Scott que j'avais tout essayé pour les dissuader

\- Ils ne verront pas ça arriver, dit Boyd

\- Pourquoi le plan A est toujours celui où on tue ? le questionna Scott. Pour une fois, quelqu'un ne pourrait pas avoir un plan qui ne consiste pas à tuer tout le monde

\- Ça ne te fatigue pas d'être si moralisateur ? se moqua Peter. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui, finit-il en regardant Derek

\- Moi je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui, intervint Cora. Pourquoi avons nous besoin de ce gamin ?

\- Ce gamin, reprit Derek, a aidé à te sauver la vie. Et nous ne pouvons pas attendre qu'ils fassent le premier pas, ajouta-t-il en regardant Scott

\- Tu ne peux pas battre une meute d'alpha, répondit Scott

\- Enfin quelqu'un de censé, dis-je en me mettant à côté de lui

\- C'est pour ça qu'on en a après Deucalion, juste lui, répliqua Cora

\- Coupe la tête du serpent et le corps meurt, cita Boyd

\- Mais ce n'est pas seulement un serpent, ajouta Peter, c'est un hydre. Et comme Scott à dit, ils sont tous alphas

\- Deucalion est quand même le leader, dit Derek

-Espérons le, parce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Hercule quand il a coupé une des têtes de l'hydre ? demanda Peter

\- Deux autres ont repoussé à sa place, répondit Scott d'un air absent

\- Quelqu'un a lu son quota de livre cet été, se moqua Peter

* * *

L'attaque a été un désastre comme prévu. Derek a disparu. Je suis très inquiète pour lui, contrairement aux autres j'espère toujours qu'il soit encore en vie. Scott a été blessé et s'en veux pour Derek. Nous sommes revenu à la case départ, comment les battre ?

Je parlais de la situation avec mon vieil ami Alan Deaton, je lui demandais son avis sur Derek et si je devais utiliser un sort de localisation quand sa sœur, Kali et Aiden entrèrent dans sa clinique vétérinaire. Aiden et Kali supportaient Ennis visiblement mourant, très touché après cette bataille sanglante.

\- Peux tu nous aider ? demanda Marin Morrell, la sœur de Deaton

\- Essayez l'hôpital, répondit-il

\- Ouvre la porte Alan, s'énerva-t-elle

\- Non

\- Aide nous, le supplia presque Kali, ou je la tuerai, ajouta-t-elle en jouant avec les cheveux de sa sœur et en nous intimidant avec ses yeux d'alpha

\- Pas ici, tu ne le feras pas, rétorqua-t-il avec assurance, je vous suggère de partir. Ne me faîtes pas insister.

\- Et ne me faites pas utiliser le pouvoir que je garde pour retrouver Derek ! m'écriai-je en me postant devant Alan

\- Alan si il meurt, ils s'en prendront aux autres. Et ne pense pas que ton petit protégé Scott s'en sortira, menaça Marin. Ils le tueront et tu le sais. S'il-te-plaît...

Deaton me regarda et nous hochâmes la tête en même temps, nous allons les faire entrer mais je vais rester sur le qui vive prête à nous défendre.

Alan ouvrit la porte de son comptoir et le pouvoir qui les empêchaient d'entrer se dissipa.

Aiden et Kali posèrent Ennis sur la table d'opération et Deaton commença à découper son t-shirt pour évaluer ses blessures. Plusieurs lacérations recouvraient son torse, le sang avait séché et était presque d'une couleur noire.

\- Quelqu'un peut tourner la pancarte de la porte d'entrée vers fermé ? Cela va prendre du temps, demanda Deaton

Avant que quelqu'un ne se décide à y aller. Je me retournai vers la porte et tournai la pancarte d'un geste de la main.

\- Fait, dis-je face aux regards interrogateurs des personnes de la pièce

* * *

Deaton et moi étions les seuls dans la salle d'opération, nos connaissances avaient aider à savoir ce qui n'allait pas et nous avions sauvé Ennis après une longue heure à se décider sur comment et avec quoi le faire.

Deaton continua d'ausculter Ennis et leva la tête brusquement.

\- Comment va notre patient, retentit la voix de Deucalion qui marchait silencieusement vers nous

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir bien trop occupé à faire des allers-retours dans les pièces pour ranger les médicaments utilisés. J'avalai ma salive, tendue par sa venue.

\- Il dort...

\- Et le diagnostic ? demanda Deucalion

\- Étonnamment optimiste, répondit Deaton, il va s'en sortir

Deucalion semblait étonné, il posa sa main à un centimètre du torse de Ennis et la monta lentement jusqu'en haut de son corps. C'était comme-ci il essayé de sentir quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? demandai-je en regardant Deaton d'un drôle d'air

Il ne fit pas attention à ma question, il baissa son visage pour faire une bise sur chaque joue à Ennis. Puis il posa sa main droite au travers du visage d'Ennis, il planta ses griffes dans ses tempes. Ennis ne se débattait même pas, Deaton était ahuri face à la situation. Quant à moi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fixer la scène apeurée comme jamais par son geste et surtout par le calme qu'il dégageait en tuant l'un des siens. Derrière ma peur j'avais vaguement ressenti le pouvoir d'Ennis s'éteindre et passer à travers Deucalion.

\- Je pense que tu as surestimé ses chances, ironisa Deucalion en s'en allant aussi calmement qu'il est venu

Sous le choc, je fixai le corps de Ennis puis suivis Deucalion du regard. Je le savais cruel, avide de pouvoir mais je le pensais loyal. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça à l'un de ses plus fidèles alliés ?

J'étais décidé à comprendre. Je pris ma veste et mon sac rempli d'ingrédients pour retrouver Derek et courus pour rattraper Deucalion.

\- Dayana ! cria Deaton, où vas tu ? Il est dangereux !

Je ne fis pas attention à sa mise en garde et passai la porte de la clinique. Deucalion marchait tranquillement mais se stoppa quand il entendit les cris de désespoir de Kali. Elle venait de découvrir le sort qu'il avait réservé à Ennis.

Il secoua légèrement la tête et avança comme-ci il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Attends ! l'appelai-je

Il s'arrêta à nouveau et se retourna vers moi, le sourire en coin. J'avançai prudemment vers lui et m'arrêtai à un mètre de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe D ? Encore une de tes leçons de morale ? Tu ressembles bien à ton père, me piqua-t-il

\- Laisse mon père où il est ! Pourquoi as tu...

\- Et où est ton père, me coupa-t-il, pourquoi n'as tu toujours pas été voir sa tombe depuis l'incendie ?

Je le regardai avec de grands yeux, suivait-il tous mes faits et gestes.

\- Pourquoi n'as tu pas été te confronter aux Argents ? me demanda-t-il en s'approchant à quelques centimètres de moi. Et surtout pourquoi reviens-tu toujours vers moi, murmura-t-il en posant la paume de sa main sur ma joue

Sa paume sur ma joue me figeait autant qu'elle me perturbait. Le souffle coupé, je levai les yeux vers les siens et sentis qu'à travers ses lunettes il devait avoir un regard interrogateur.

\- Comment pourrais-je te répondre alors que je ne sais pas moi même, chuchotai-je en baissant la tête

Il s'approcha un peu plus et me leva le menton. Le cœur battant la chamade je faisais tout sauf le regarder dans les yeux. J'avais oublié pourquoi j'étais venu lui parler et ce qu'il venait de faire devant moi il y a quelques minutes.

Mon téléphone sonna et nous coupa de notre transe.

Je le sortis rapidement de ma poche et répondis, Deucalion était toujours aussi collé à moi.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ! s'écria Peter au bout du fil

Deucalion ricana en s'écartant de moi et cria :

\- J'avais bien senti l'odeur de fouine !

J'entendis la voix de Deucalion à travers le téléphone, Peter ne devait être pas loin. Je me retournai pour essayer de l'apercevoir mais il était bien caché. Quand je me retournai à nouveau pour faire face à Deucalion il avait disparu; aussi rapide que ces vampires et leur super vitesse; je ne l'avais pas entendu partir.

Peter et Cora sortirent du parking arrière de la clinique. Cora me regardait comme-ci elle ne me connaissait plus. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trahi Derek et toute sa famille rien qu'en voyant son regard. Quant à Peter ses yeux bleus me lançaient des éclairs comme ce jour pluvieux d'il y a dix ans, quand il nous a vu Duke et moi nous embrasser pour la seule et unique fois de notre vie.

\- Hmmm, toussai-je, je rentre. J'ai un sort de localisation à faire, dis-je en leur tournant le dos pour éviter de m'expliquer.

* * *

**Voilà pour le court chapitre 5. Désolé du retard, je n'avais pas d'inspiration et d'autres fics à mettre à jour. Laissez des reviews, je répondrai avec plaisir :)**


	6. Glow

**Chapitre 6 :**

Les paroles de Deucalion faisaient écho dans ma tête. Pourquoi n'as tu pas confronté les Argent ? Pourquoi n'as tu toujours pas été voir la tombe de ton père ? Pourquoi reviens-tu toujours vers moi ? Je repensais à ces questions depuis des heures.

La nuit est tombée, je n'arrive toujours pas à me concentrer sur mon sort de localisation. À quoi cela sert d'être une sorcière si la moindre émotion te détraque tes pouvoirs ? Je me demande pourquoi Derek m'a appelé ici, je ne suis pas mon père. Je ne suis d'aucune aide.

Je me concentre sans succès. J'ai pourtant choisis l'endroit idéal pour mon sort de localisation le bâtiment en ruine où la bataille qui a peut-être coûtée ta vie à Derek a eu lieu.

Mes ingrédients et mes bougies sont éparpillés tout autour de moi sur le sol poussiéreux. Je suis en sueur à force d'essayer, une goutte de sang tombe sur le sol pour me rappeler que je suis déjà au delà de mes limites.

\- Tu devrais arrêter, tu n'es pas assez forte, retentit une voix derrière moi

Surprise, je sursautai ce qui eu pour effet d'éteindre mes bougies. Je mis la manche de mon pull sur mon nez et me retournai pour faire face à l'intrus.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc avant que ma respiration s'accélèra sous l'effet de la colère. Quant à lui, il n'avait pas l'air surpris de me voir à Beacon Hills.

\- Pas assez forte tu dis ? Tu veux tester ? le provoquai-je

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, répondit-il en commençant à examiner le sol du bâtiment, je suis là pour la reconstitution

\- La reconstitution, me moquai-je, pfff vous les chasseurs et vos manies de vouloir tout analyser. Devrais-je te rappeler qu'une certaine chasseuse a mal analyser son coup quand elle a brûlée des innocents dans son attaque contre les Hale ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! ajoutai-je avec dédain, ils étaient tous innocents !

Chris arrêta d'examiner les preuves du combat qui a eu lieu ici et se tourna lentement vers moi.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton père... C'était quelqu'un de bien

Sa réponse m'a pris de court. J'ai perdu mon sourire arrogant pendant quelques secondes avant de me laisser de nouveau envahir par la colère.

\- Ne parle pas de lui ! criai-je en avançant vers lui et en le pointant du doigt. Toi qui aime tout analyser, tu aurais dû découvrir ce que préparait ta sœur ! Tu as fermé les yeux Argent ! Tu n'es pas mieux qu'elle ou que ton immonde père qui s'amuse à créer des monstres en leur perçant les yeux !

Son regard passa de la peine à la pitié en moins d'une demi seconde. Il avait pitié de moi la pauvre orpheline qui a vécu seule durant sept ans sans même avoir la force de développer ses pouvoirs pour venger son père et ses amis. La petite fille née d'une mère obsédée par la sorcellerie et d'un père qui l'a sauvé de son terrible destin. Cette même petite fille qui est encore et toujours incapable de sauver ses proches comme Derek en ce moment même.

Moi qui voulais le faire culpabiliser, lui soi disant le plus humaniste des chasseurs, je n'avais réussi qu'à me faire culpabiliser moi-même.

De mes mains tremblantes je ramassai mes ingrédients, mes bougies, mon bouquin et les jetai dans mon sac sans prendre la peine de les ranger. Je mis mon sac sur mon dos et courus pour prendre l'air loin de mes démons personnels.

* * *

C'est en pleurs que je passais les grilles du cimetière. Il faisait nuit noire, je pouvais sentir le pouvoir sacré de ce cimetière malgré ma faiblesse actuelle. D'instinct ou de mémoire, je retrouvais l'endroit exact où mon père avait été enterré. Je n'y avais mis les pieds qu'une seule fois, le jour de son enterrement, avant de quitter la ville.

Je tombai à genoux devant sa pierre tombale. Mon sac s'ouvrit sous le choc et tout se dispersa sur l'herbe humide. Je n'y fis pas attention, j'entourai sa pierre tombale de mes bras et laissai aller les larmes que j'avais retenue depuis des années.

\- Je suis désole Papa, bégayai-je à cause de la boule qui se formait dans ma gorge, je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je ne t'ai pas vengé, je ne peux pas protéger Derek comme tu protégeais Talia, je suis bonne à rien. Tous les gens autour de moi finissent par être blessés sans que je ne puisse les aider. Je ne suis pas assez forte, répétai-je les paroles que Chris Argent avait prononçait plus tôt.

Mes mains tremblaient, j'avais froid et j'étais épuisé d'avoir autant pleuré. Je me mis à genoux en reniflant.

Les larmes inondaient mon visage et rendaient floue la lumière qui était face à moi. Cette lumière flottait au dessus de la pierre tombale de mon père, elle était juste devant mes yeux. Je n'avais pas peur, c'était un signe des ancêtres. Les sorcières peuvent puiser dans le pouvoir des morts quand ceux-là veulent les aider à rétablir l'équilibre de la nature. Peut-être que mon père a entendu mes plaintes ? Peut-être qu'il veut m'aider ?

La lumière tournoya de plus en plus vite et brilla de plus en plus fort. Je pris peur et me levai, je reculai lentement ne sachant pas si cette lumière me voulait du bien ou du mal. La lumière lévita et me percuta de plein fouet, je m'écrasai sur une pierre tombale plus loin. Le choc et la douleur me firent perdre connaissance.

* * *

\- Ah ! grimaçai-je en m'appuyant sur la pierre où je me suis claqué pour m'aider à me relever.

J'avais un mal de crâne pas possible. Je touchai ma bosse, le sang sur mon front avait commencé a séché. J'étais frigorifié et mouillé par la pluie. J'ai dû rester inconsciente une bonne heure.

J'avançai devant la pierre tombale de mon père pour ramasser mes affaires et me sauvais d'ici au plus vite mais quelque chose d'imprévu se produisit.

Les bougies renversées se relevèrent d'elles-même et la page du bouquin où la formule de localisation est expliquée s'ouvrit d'elle même.

On ne voulait pas que je parte, on voulait que je fasse mon sort ici.

Ayant peur de me faire projeter dans les airs une nouvelle fois par je ne sais quelle lumière, je m'assis en silence et repris là où j'en étais tout à l'heure avant l'arrivée de Chris Argent.

Je versai du sel noir sur la carte de la ville et tins fortement l'objet personnel de Derek entre mes doigts, ce sont les cordes cassées d'un violoncelle qu'il avait précieusement gardé dans une boite durant des années.

D'un coup d'œil, les bougies s'allumèrent. Je fus surprise de la puissance que je ressentais alors que j'étais si faible avant l'apparition de cette mystérieuse lueur.

Je fermai les yeux, prononçai l'incantation en latin et ressentis un pouvoir m'envahir. Un vent léger me releva les cheveux et le calme revint quelques instants plus tard.

J'ouvris les yeux, le sel noir avait enfin remonté le long de la carte. Je regardai l'endroit où Derek devait être deux fois avant de me lever en sursaut.

\- Il... Il est chez lui !

Pressé, je rangeai mon sac à l'aide de mes pouvoirs anormalement développés et courus en dehors du cimetière en direction du loft.

* * *

J'entrai le sourire aux lèvres, je savais qu'il était vivant.

Je posai mon sac au milieu de la pièce et me dirigeai lentement vers le lit. Il faisait noir mais j'entendais sa respiration, il était là.

Je me mis devant le lit, une lumière venant de l'extérieur illumina le loft et je fus surprise de voir Derek au lit avec une femme.

Je ne la connaissais pas et savoir que pendant que je m'inquiétais pour lui cette inconnue était là, avec lui, fit ressortir en moi une jalousie mal placée. Derek était mon seul et unique ami, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'éprouver de la méfiance et une certaine rivalité envers les femmes qui partageaient son lit. J'avais d'ailleurs été la première à lui dire d'arrêter sa relation malsaine avec Kate.

Déçue de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras mais soulagé qu'il soit en vie, je marchai en direction de ma chambre en espérant qu'au matin cette inconnue avec sa drôle d'aura soit partie.

* * *

**Des commentaires sur ce chapitre 6 ? Merci de le lire en tout cas, à bientôt**


	7. Electricity

**Chapitre 7 : **

Derek et moi sommes assis sur son lit en train de discuter de ce qui lui est arrivé ces dernières vingt quatre heures.

\- Et c'est là qu'elle m'a trouvé, finit Derek

\- Une professeur à Beacon Hills tu dis ? répétai-je

\- Oui... Pourquoi ?

\- Euh rien, secouai-je la tête. Si je lui dis que j'ai eu un pressentiment bizarre en la voyant il va me dire que je suis parano et je le comprendrai

\- Et toi ? Tu as réussi un sort de localisation ? me demanda-t-il avec fierté

Je me passai une mèche derrière les oreilles et m'assis à l'indienne face à lui.

\- Oui, commençai-je. J'ai rencontré Chris Argent à l'entrepôt et...

\- Il... Il n'a rien, commença-t-il curieux

\- Non, il m'a juste énervé à me dire que je n'étais pas assez forte alors je suis allé à la tombe de mon père pour faire sortir la pression et la culpabilité qui me rongeait et quelque chose de bizarre s'est produit

Il leva les sourcils et attendit que je continue.

\- Une lumière flottait au dessus de sa tombe, j'ai pris peur et elle m'est passée à travers. Je me suis écrasée quelques mètres plus loin. Ce qui explique le pansement sur mon front. Ensuite c'était comme-ci on m'encourageait à réessayer le sort de localisation et j'ai réussi...

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais la magie, dit-il en secouant la tête

\- C'est sûrement les ancêtres, dis-je avec nonchalance

\- Les quoi ? demanda-t-il

J'allais lui expliquer mais je fus coupé par l'alarme qui sonnait dans toute la pièce. Derek se leva précipitamment et appuya sur le bouton pour l'arrêter. Surprise je regardai autour de moi et vis la même chose que Cora.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? dit elle en regardant le symbole tagué sur la fenêtre

Derek et moi étions tellement dans notre conversation que nous n'avons rien entendu. C'était exactement le même symbole que celui qui était sur la porte de Derek à mon arrivée : le triskel des alphas...

\- Ça veut dire qu'ils arrivent, répondit-il calmement en s'approchant du symbole, ce soir...

* * *

\- Retournez à l'école, ordonna Derek à Boyd et Isaac qui venaient de franchir la porte

\- En fait... On ne peut pas, répondit Isaac, Boyd et moi sommes extrêmement malades.

\- De quoi ? Maladies mentales, ironisa Derek

\- J'ai une migraine et Boyd a … une putain de diarrhée, continua Isaac ce qui me fit rire et secouer la tête

\- On est là pour te protéger, annonça Boyd sans humour contrairement à Isaac

\- Vous êtes là pour ME protéger ? répéta Derek en descendant les escaliers en colimaçon. Donc je suis dans la merde...

\- On a besoin de toute l'aide possible, intervins-je, que tu le veuilles ou non

Derek me regarda en levant les sourcils prêt à me dire de me mêler de ce qui me regarde.

\- En fait Boyd a pensé à un plan, nous coupa Isaac dans notre bataille du regard

\- Je me suis souvenu de la fois où Gérard nous a enfermé avec Erica et nous a attaché avec des fils électriques, nous balançant des décharges dans nos corps. Je me demandais comment on pouvait faire quelque chose comme ça, finit-il en sortant un immense fil électrique de son sac, mais à une plus grande échelle

Boyd relia un tuyau d'arrosage à un robinet et commença a asperger le sol d'eau.

\- Ça prend environ cinquante milliampères pour tuer un homme normal, c'est moins que ce qu'il faut pour allumer la lumière

\- Rassurant... dit Derek

\- Si on désactive le circuit de l'interrupteur dans la pièce électrique du bâtiment , le courant va continuer à arriver et peu importe qui mettra un pied ici, il se prendra une puissante surprise

\- Surtout quelqu'un se promène à pieds nus, ajouta Isaac

Je souris en pensant que pour une fois nous sommes du bon côté du mur...

À la nuit tombée, le sol était inondé prêt à accueillir quiconque pénétrerait dans le bâtiment. Derek, Boyd, Isaac et moi sommes postés sur des palettes en bois qui nous protégeraient du courant le moment venu.

\- La lumière de ce truc ne devrait-elle pas s'allumer ? interrogea Isaac

\- Ouais, répondit Derek

\- Qu'est que ça veut dire si elle ne s'allume pas ?

\- Que quelqu'un a coupé l'alimentation secondaire, réalisa Derek

\- Qu'en est-il de la principale … demanda Boyd qui fut coupé par un grésillement suivit du noir total

Nous nous levèrent en position de défense sauf Derek qui était déjà debout sur sa palette. Inquiet nous regardions tout autour de nous jusqu'à ce que Derek se décide à descendre de sa protection de bois et à marcher, l'eau lui arrivant aux chevilles. Rien ne se produisit, pas la moindre étincelle. Il avait raison ! Quelqu'un a coupé le courant et a fait foirer le plan pourtant parfait de Boyd.

Derek continua a avancer au milieu de la pièce, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, tellement puissant que les poils de mes bras se levèrent.

\- Derek ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? s'inquiéta Isaac

Derek leva la tête droit devant lui, ses yeux d'alpha illuminèrent la pièce sombre.

\- On se bat, répondit-il plus déterminé que jamais

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence angoissant à regarder partout à la recherche du moindre danger un bruit venant de la porte retint notre attention. Quelqu'un frappait littéralement dedans pour la forcer. La porte de métal épaisse de plusieurs centimètres céda après quelques coups et nous ne fumes par surpris de voir Kali faire coulisser la porte.

Boyd, Isaac et moi avions rejoins Derek au milieu de la pièce pour accueillir l'intrus comme il se doit.

Derek me tira derrière lui afin de me protéger. Je soupirais mais ne dis rien, c'était à moi de le protéger, pas l'inverse.

\- Honnêtement Derek, commença Kali en avançant lentement avec les griffes sorties, quand Ennis est mort j'ai pensé : « Je vais avancer, te trouver et te tuer où que tu sois... » Puis je me suis souvenu comment tu t'entourais de ces adolescents et te cachais derrière eux et je me suis dit « qu'est-ce qu'une fille doit faire pour t'avoir pour elle seule ? »

Elle se tourna vers la porte ouverte et les jumeaux entrèrent, ils détenaient une femme de chaque côté. Même avec l'obscurité je reconnus la femme qui avait passée la nuit avec Derek, la professeur à Beacon Hills, la fameuse Jennifer Blake.

Derek était désormais totalement transformé, furieux mais calme en apparence.

\- Toi contre moi Derek, finit Kali, ou ils la tranchent en deux... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu penses que tu peux me battre en un contre un ?

Derek fit un signe de tête qui nous ordonna de reculer. Boyd et Isaac reculèrent de suite, obéissant à leur alpha. Pas moi... Derek me poussa alors sans se retourner et me fit reculer de plusieurs pas. D'accord, pensai-je, bats-toi seul mais je serai là pour surveiller tes arrières.

\- Je vais t'arracher la gorge avec mes dents, la menaça-t-il calmement

Ils grognèrent et Derek se projeta dans les airs, prêt à attaquer le premier.

Le combat prenait tout l'espace, nous avions dû tous les trois reculer. Isaac me tenait pour m'empêcher de me mettre en danger et de mettre en colère son alpha. Je secouai mon bras pour me dégager mais rien n'y faisait.

Je me contentais alors de regarder les jumeaux qui en voyant mon regard sur eux, resserrèrent leur poigne sur Jennifer en guise de menace. Derek a déjà perdu une fille qu'il aimait au lycée, je ne veux pas le revoir dans cet état. Je ferais tout pour la sauver.

Jennifer cria en voyant que Derek était en danger. Les coups de pieds et coups de griffes fusaient. Kali lévita et prit appui sur une colonne avant de donner un de ses puissant coup de pied dans le visage de Derek.

Puis, il la fit virevolter à travers la pièce et elle se retrouva sur le bureau, dos à leur symbole. Il s'approcha du bureau et fit des gestes pour la faire chuter mais elles les esquiva tous, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos et il s'effondra dans l'eau.

\- Derek ! criai-je

Il est mon seul ami, ma seule famille. Je ne veux pas ressentir ce vide, cette boule dans le ventre comme quand elle l'avait empalé.

Il se releva en grognant et se tourna vers elle. Elle qui sautait vers lui prête à en finir. Un ultime coup de pied l'envoya valser.

Jennifer cria à nouveau, Isaac me lâcha pour aller la retrouver mais les jumeaux la tinrent plus fort.

\- Non ! cria Derek

Isaac revint à sa place, se sentant plus inutile que jamais. Boys quand a lui était prêt à intervenir.

\- Attend ! lui ordonna Isaac

Derek se releva de nouveau et attaqua Kali. Elle contrait ses coups et lui aussi contrait les siens.

Très énervé, elle fit un salto dans les airs et fit tomber une nouvelle fois Derek d'un coup de pied.

Isaac couru vers les jumeaux après avoir reçu un message sur son téléphone. Il attrapa Jennifer au passage et une énorme décharge nous traversa tous, moi y compris.

Cela semblait durait une éternité... Des spasmes, une brûlure qui remontait de mes pieds à ma tête et puis une lumière. J'étais plaqué au sol, les autres avaient déjà repris leur esprit après cette électrocution, je me demandais ce que je faisais encore en vie, cela devait tuer un humain normal non ?

Je m'appuyai sur mes coudes et regardai mon reflet dans l'eau, j'ai compris. J'étais entouré d'une lumière, la fameuse lumière bleue du cimetière. J'avais été protégé, sauvé par cet étrange pouvoir qui m'avait été donné.

\- Dayana ! cria Derek

Je levai la tête vers lui, choqué et sonné par cette électrocution

\- Prenez-le ! hurla Kali aux jumeaux

Il coururent vers Derek et prirent chacun un de ses bras. Ils le mirent à genoux face à Kali qui détenait Boyd. Je voulais intervenir mais ma tête tournait, je n'avais pas de force dans les jambes. J'avais survécu mais contrairement aux loups-garous je ressentais encore les effets de l'électrocution.

Kali lâcha Boyd qui se planta dans les griffes de Derek. Boyd gémit et s'écroula aussitôt.

\- Je te donne jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune Derek, dit Kali en s'en allant avec Aiden et Ethan, fais le bon choix. Rejoins la meute ou la prochaine fois je vous tuerais tous !

Derek soutenait Boyd et pressait sa main sur sa blessure.

\- Ça va, chuchota Boyd

\- Non, non, ça ne va pas, paniqua Derek

\- C'est bon Derek, murmura-t-il

\- Je... Je suis désolé, craqua Derek

\- La pleine lune, ce sentiment, ça en valait la peine... Il y a une éclipse lunaire, je me suis toujours demandé ce que les notre ressentiront, l'un d'entre nous.

Il raconta les derniers moments de Erica, comment Kali l'avait tué lors de l'éclipse lunaire et il s'écroula raide mort.

Ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient, Deucalion avait eu ce qu'il voulait, Derek a tué quelqu'un de sa meute.

Je rampai vers Derek et repris peu à peu mes forces. Je posai ma main sur son genou quand Stiles et Cora arrivèrent vers le corps sans vie de Boyd. Cora lui tenait la tête en pleurant pendant que je soutenais moralement Derek qui tremblait de tout ses membres en voyant ce qu'il avait fait involontairement. Stiles posa sa main sur l'épaule de Derek en guise de soutiens. Lydia aussi était là mais restait à l'entrée avec Isaac et Jennifer.

Derek allait culpabiliser, il disait toujours que les gens autour de lui finissait par être blessés. C'était notre point commun, nous étions habitués à cela. L'histoire va se répéter, nous allons souffrir, pleurer et nous battre comme jamais pour éviter de revenir à la case départ : le jour de l'incendie.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 7. Commentez s'il vous plaît, merci pour ceux qui l'ont fait. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bye:)**


	8. An eye for an eye

_PS :__Flashback en italique_

**Chapitre 8 : **

Cora et moi racontions à Stiles ce qu'il s'était passé il y a dix ans. La guerre entre les loups et les chasseurs était à son sommet. Gérard Argent et ses hommes tuaient des adolescents sans le moindre regret. Derek a failli y passer lui aussi mais Peter avait attrapé la flèche qui le menaçait à temps. Ils étaient ensuite resté cachés pendant deux jours sous le fameux Nemeton.

\- C'est ce que nous apprenons à faire quand les chasseurs nous chassent, se cacher et guérir, finit Cora

\- Alors c'est la règle des deux jours ? commenta Stiles, ou alors Derek a fait une escapade prolongée, ironisa-t-il

\- Il faut donner du temps au temps, répondis-je agacé qu'il pense que Derek a fui

\- Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? demanda Cora à Stiles

\- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il. Car mon meilleur ami a essayé de se tuer, son patron a failli être sacrifié, une fille que je connais depuis que j'ai trois ans ELLE a été sacrifiée et Boyd a été tué par des alphas... Tu veux que je continue ? Car je peux continuer pendant une heure, finit-il avec sarcasme

\- Tu penses que Derek peut y faire quelque chose ? dit Cora

\- Tout le monde en a après lui alors il devrait faire quelque chose, répliqua Stiles

\- Il y a quelque chose de différent chez lui, il n'était pas comme ça avant, dit Cora

Elle ne sait pas toute l'histoire alors bien sûr qu'elle ne comprend pas son grand frère Derek.

\- Il était comment avant ? demanda Stiles

\- En fait, retentit une voix, un peu comme Scott. Un peu comme tous les adolescents, dit Peter en descendant les escaliers, incroyablement romantique et profondément narcissique...

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui l'a changé ? demanda Stiles

J'avançai aux cotés de Peter, est-ce une bonne idée de tout dire ? Méfiante j'écoutais les dires de Peter.

\- La même chose qui change la plupart des garçons, répondit Peter, une fille

\- Ça y est, il va parler de Paige, pensai-je en secouant la tête.

\- Une fille a brisé son petit cœur … C'est pour ça que Derek est comme ça ? dit Stiles avec sarcasme

\- Tu te souviens de Derek avant qu'il soit un alpha, dit Peter à Cora, il avait les yeux bleus. Sais-tu pourquoi certains loups ont les yeux bleus ? demanda-t-il à Stiles

\- Euh... J'ai toujours cru que c'était un truc génétique, supposa Stiles

\- Si tu veux savoir ce qui a changé Derek tu dois savoir ce qui a changé la couleur de ses yeux. Tu racontes ou je le fais ? me regarda Peter

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de lui répondre et commença son récit par la rencontre de Paige et Derek. Je me souviens encore du Derek de l'époque : populaire, extraverti et joueur. Entendre les propos de Peter me ramenèrent à cette époque où tout allait bien pour nous. Je me souviens encore du jour où Derek m'a parlé de Paige, il était comme ensorcelé. Je me souviens aussi de nos soirées, il les passait à me raconter ses rendez-vous secrets avec Paige dans une distillerie abandonnée pendant que je lui racontais ma dernière engueulade avec Peter et mon attirance inexpliquée pour Duke.

\- Attends comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda Stiles à Peter, tu as dit qu'ils étaient tout seuls

\- À l'époque je n'étais pas seulement l'oncle de Derek, répondit Peter, j'étais son meilleur ami, son confident le plus proche

Stiles me regarda et je hochai la tête. Peter et Derek étaient comme des frères, ils se disaient tout.

_\- Peter ! criait la moi âgée de quinze ans, pourquoi veux-tu toujours espionner Derek ? C'est malsain..._

_\- Chut, il va nous entendre, répondit-il en me tirant par la main _

_ Il regarda dans les creux de la vieille distillerie et j'en fis de même. Derek et Paige étaient en train de s'embrasser. Je tournai la tête en voyant ça tandis que Peter continuait de regarder. Pfff, pensai-je, est-ce que ça l'excite de voir des gens se bécoter ? _

_ Je posai ma main derrière la cuisse de Peter et il s'immobilisa. Il détourna son regard des deux tourtereaux et me regarda. Je lui lançai un regard coquin et ses pupilles s'agrandirent._

_ Nous étions juste amis, des amis qui se disputaient souvent mais qui avaient une bonne complicité quand il s'agissait de se peloter. _

_Notre moment fut interrompu par Derek qui disait avoir entendu quelque chose, nous peut-être ? _

_ Peter se retourna et se baissa, il me tira par la main pour qu'on aille se cacher plus loin derrière des cagettes. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder qui était là, j'avais ressenti leur pouvoir, tous sauf le sien. _

_ Plusieurs meutes et leur alpha entrèrent dans distillerie. _

_\- Vous voyez ? dit Ennis, ils l'ont amené ici avec une flèche dans la gorge, ils l'ont pendu et l'ont coupé en deux. Ils ont tué l'un des notre ! cria-t-il_

_\- L'un des tiens, rectifia Kali. Pourquoi devrais-je me soucier d'un membre de ta meute ?_

_\- Parce que les chasseurs ne font pas de distinction entre les meutes, répondit une béta, surtout les Argent_

_\- Mais ils discernent les motivations, ajouta Deucalion. Ennis pourquoi l'ont-ils tué ? _

_\- Parce que ton jeune et naïf bêta a tué l'un des leurs, répliqua un bêta de Duke_

_\- Marco..., dit Ennis_

_\- Il a tué un chasseur n'est-ce-pas ? continua Marco maintenant face à Ennis_

_\- Accidentellement, répliqua Ennis_

_ Un hurlement de loup retentit. Peter me regarda et je sus en même temps que lui. Un loup noir se dirigeait vers la distillerie suivi de son fidèle protecteur Dobias Claire, mon père. _

_ Je regardai dans les creux et vis le loup se transformer dans sa forme humaine. Talia Hale était nue face à Duke et de dos à mon père. J'admirais tellement cette femme mais elle avait un pouvoir sur les hommes de ma vie qui m'échappait totalement. Sa béta la recouvrit d'une couverture et ils attendirent tous son intervention. _

_\- C'est son droit... Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à adhérer à des rituels vieux de deux mille ans, commença Talia_

_\- Ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas évoluer, répliqua Duke_

_\- Ils ont arraché les griffes de ses doigts ! se plaignit Ennis, en quoi c'est l'évolution ? C'est un débat inutile ! cria-t-il avant de se diriger vers la tôle qui servait de mur à la distillerie. J'en ai fini avec elle !_

_ Il sortit ses griffes et les planta dans la tôle._

_\- Ennis ! Non, dit Duke. Ne fais pas de nous un cliché... Avec de tels pouvoirs puissants cela ne s'arrête jamais à œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Un accrochage devient une guerre ! Un meurtre devient un massacre ! Et on fini par ne pas valoir plus que nos ennemis, finit-il_

_ Voilà pourquoi cet homme plus âgé que moi me plaît, c'est un pacificateur comme mon père._

_ Son discours n'a toutefois pas eu le même effet sur Ennis, il dessina une spirale sur la tôle avec ses griffes : la marque de vengeance..._

\- Notre marque de vendetta, finit Peter en la dessinant sur la buée qui se formait sur la vitre humide

\- Vous prenez ce truc de vengeance vraiment trop au sérieux, vous ne trouvez pas ? commenta Stiles

\- Ce n'est pas juste une revanche, répondit Cora, perdre quelqu'un de ta meute ce n'est pas comme perdre quelqu'un de ta famille. C'est comme-ci tu perdais une partie de toi...

\- Ils ne voulaient même pas le laisser voir le corps, chuchota Peter

\- Il n'y a rien de pire pour un alpha, ajoutai-je en me remémorant la scène que mon père m'avait raconté. Ennis avait débarqué à l'hôpital pour réclamer le corps de son béta mais à cause de l'enquête il ne pouvait même pas le voir...

\- Je ne comprends pas. En quoi ça à un rapport avec Derek ? demanda Cora

\- Tout, dîmes Peter et moi en même temps

\- Ce n'est pas un seul moment, dit Peter, c'est une succession d'événements. Personnellement, j'ai cherché les circonstances de Ennis et j'y ai vu une profonde perte. Derek y a vu autre chose, dit-il en s'appuyant sur la table et en secouant la tête, il a vu une opportunité.

\- Opportunité de faire quoi ? demanda un Stiles assis et attentif

\- D'être toujours avec elle, lui répondit Peter d'un ton grave. Il avait cette peur... Il y pensait jour et nuit...

_Derek, ses amis basketteurs et moi mangions sur une table dans la cour du lycée. Derek était anormalement calme, il ne faisait que de regarder Paige qui déjeuner seule un peu plus loin. Il était complètement accro et j'aimais le taquiner avec ça même si cela me blessait qu'il passait moinsde temps avec moi._

_\- Pourquoi mange-t-elle toute seule ? demanda Peter qui aimait s'incruster avec nous quand nos amis étaient partis alors qu'il n'était plus au lycée depuis longtemps_

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'interrogea Derek_

_\- Je viens protéger mon neveu préféré pour être sûr que personne n'a une arbalète pointée sur sa gorge_

_\- Je pourrais faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus venir au lycée, le menaça Derek_

_\- Allons neveu, dit Peter en croisant les bras, je crois bien que ta meilleure amie sorcière assise à ta gauche ne soit pas de cet avis, elle aime nos cessions de pelotage dans les placards, rit-il en me regardant et en levant les sourcils_

_Je levai la tête en ouvrant grand les yeux, Derek secoua la tête de dégoût alors que je donnais un coup de pied à Peter sous la table._

_Il me fit un sourire victorieux et reprit sa discussion avec son neveu._

_\- Elle n'a aucun amis ? demanda Peter en regardant Paige_

_\- Quelques uns mais elle aime étudier pendant le déjeuner, répondit Derek, et elle n'aime pas trop mes amis_

_Je souris en entendant ça, c'est vrai que l'équipe de basket est très énervante pour les solitaires comme Paige et moi mais ils peuvent être drôles parfois..._

_\- Personne ne les aime, dit Peter, ils ne pensent qu'à ça mais elle... elle est parfaite pour toi, ce qui est rare dans un monde si imparfait. _

_Derek se leva de table et Peter me piqua un biscuit au chocolat._

_\- Ça m'inquiéterait aussi, j'y penserais sûrement tout le temps à ta place, continua Peter_

_\- Penser à quoi ? le questionna Derek intrigué_

_Je levais les yeux de mon gobelet et écoutais discrètement ce que Peter avait à dire._

_\- Qu'elle découvre la vérité. Tu as déjà pensé à ça n'est-ce-pas ? C'est toujours comme ça, une minute vous êtes parfaitement bien dans votre relation d'ados et l'autre elle voit les crocs, les yeux brillants, les griffes..., finit-il en haussant les épaules_

_\- Elle ne va pas le découvrir, répondit Derek sûr de lui_

_\- Mais elles le font toujours, répliqua Peter, surtout quand elles sont faîtes pour toi_

_Derek regarda Paige au loin, il était perdu dans ses pensées._

_\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de t'assurer que vous serez toujours ensemble. Transforme la..._

_ Je m'étouffai en buvant et repris ma respiration. Je jetai mon gobelet vide sur le torse de Peter et criai :_

_\- Mais t'es complètement cinglé !_

Peter racontait que Derek s'était mis ça en tête tout seul et qu'il le blâmait sûrement. Je me raclais la gorge pour lui faire comprendre que moi aussi je pensais qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité. Derek m'avait racontait que Peter était venu le voir dans les vestiaires du lycée pour lui en reparler « La morsure est un cadeau » qu'il lui disait. Je passais mes soirées à essayer de sortir ces idées de la tête de Derek. J'aurais dû faire plus, j'aurais dû prévenir Talia ou mon père, culpabilisais-je.

Je me sortis ces pensées de la tête en parlant à Stiles des druides. Les émissaires comme ils se faisaient appeler. Il y en a un pour chaque meute. Talia ne s'était pas seulement contenté d'un druide pour sa meute mais aussi d'un sorcier, mon père.

\- Ils nous gardent connectés à l'humanité, continua Cora, et parfois seul l'alpha sait qui est l'émissaire. Derek et moi ne savons rien de Deaton

Mon père et moi le savions, pensai-je. Deaton et mon père travaillaient souvent ensemble et j'ai appris beaucoup de Deaton...

\- Ni de sa soeur Morell, ajouta Peter

\- Elle est un émissaire aussi ? dit Stiles

\- Pour la meute d'alpha, répondit Peter

\- Notre conseillère d'orientation ? cria Stiles qui n'y croyait pas. Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit, j'ai parlé de choses très intimes avec elle

\- Et elle t'a donné de bons conseils ? supposa Cora

\- En fait... oui, répondit-il

\- C'est ce qu'ils font. Ce que Deaton faisait pour Talia, dit calmement Peter

_ Le commentaire de Peter me fit repartir dans un autre souvenir. Deaton, Duke, Talia et mon père étaient en train de parler dans la clinique vétérinaire quand je suis revenue de mon club. Ils m'ont salués et ont continués leur discussion sur une histoire pour enfant, le scorpion et la grenouille._

_ J'écoutais Deaton fascinée par son histoire : la vraie nature du scorpion puis il finit en disant à Duke :_

_\- Ta foi en l'humanité n'aura pas d'importance si tu sous-estimes la nature de Gérard_

_\- Sois sûre que tu le retrouves en terrain neutre, dit Talia à Duke, et n'y vas pas seul_

_\- Je suis un alpha, répondit Duke, je ne suis jamais seul_

_ Sa confiance me fit rougir. Mon père remarqua le sourire sur mon visage et me donna une tape dans le bras._

_\- Bon Dayana il est temps que tu rentres, dit mon père en me tenant par le bras, je vais passer la nuit chez Talia, nous avons beaucoup à faire..._

_ Talia hocha la tête et me fit signe de partir. J'acquiesçai et tournai la tête vers Duke pour lui faire un grand sourire. _

_ Cinq minutes plus tard j'étais presque arrivée chez moi quand il s'est mis à pleuvoir. J'enlevai ma veste pour la mettre au dessus de ma tête et courus le long de ma rue. C'est trempée et en rigolant que je m'arrêtais devant mon allée. Je perdis mon sourire quand je vis qui marchait vers moi à grandes enjambées. Il était beau, encore plus beau avec les cheveux trempés et le tonnerre qui résonnait derrière lui. _

_\- D... Duke ? dis-je d'une voix anormalement basse_

_ Il ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer avec assurance. Quand il arriva à ma hauteur il posa son immense main derrière mon cou. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, je devais être rouge écarlate vu les battements affolés de mon cœur d'adolescente mais je me disais de tout faire sauf baisser les yeux. Il caressa ma mâchoire avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ma respiration se coupa une seconde quand je compris ce qu'il se passait et je répondis à son baiser avec autant de force que lui. Il faut dire que j'avais eu pas mal d'entraînement de ce côté là avec Peter..._

_Papillons dans le ventre, pouvoir qui disjonctait et esprit ailleurs, son baiser était un mélange d'émotions fortes qui fut coupé par quelqu'un qui arriva derrière nous. Je me retournai pour voir Peter et ses yeux de loup nous regarder avec rage et dégoût._

* * *

_ Après la dispute avec Peter et les explications de Duke qui m'avait dit que rien ne se passerait entre nous vu mon âge j'ai malencontreusement entendu une discussion entre Deaton et mon père. Deaton avait arrangé un rendez à la distillerie avec Duke et Gérard. Ma curiosité et mon amour à sens un unique avaient pris le dessus, j'étais donc partie les espionner seule. Le rendez-vous se déroulait en plein jour, j'avais donc trouvé une excuse pour ne pas aller en cours. En fait j'avais plutôt imité la voix de mon père au téléphone à l'aide d'un sort mais c'est la même chose. _

_ J'étais cachée au même endroit que la dernière fois et écoutais leur discussion. Gérard était entouré de Duke et ses hommes. _

_\- Je trouve ça approprié qu'on soit dans une distillerie, commença Gérard. Tu sais le processus de distillation est la séparation de deux substances en les poussant dans leur état volatile._

_\- Volatile est exactement l'état que je voulais éviter, répondit Duke_

_\- Et bien, dit Gérard en avançant calmement vers une vanne en forme de volant, tu vas être déçu_

_Il tourna la vanne et un fumée sortir de tous les tuyaux de la distillerie. Les loups semblaient aveuglés et étouffés à cause de cette étrange fumée. De ma cachette je pouvais sentir ce gaz et mes yeux ont commencés à pleurer. Je mis ma manche sur ma bouche et me protégeai les yeux avec mon autre main._

_\- L'une des toutes premières armes utilisées par l'homme était la masse à pointe, dit Gérard rodant autour des hommes allongés par terre avec cette arme impressionnante. J'en ai créée un par moi-même, j'aimerais avoir votre opinion dessus..._

_Il frappa de plein fouet un homme qui suffoquait derrière lui. Il mourra sur le coup comme les autres, il enchaînait encore et encore pendant que Duke le suppliait d'arrêter. J'étais pétrifiée face à cette scène._

_\- Ton peuple... dit Gérard à Duke. Eux aussi voulait la paix. Regarde ce que tu as fait d'eux_

_Duke rampa en dehors de la distillerie avec Gérard à ses trousses. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma cachette._

_\- Ne... Ne fais pas ça, supplia Duke, j'avais une vision. Une vision de paix_

_\- Un peu limitée, répliqua Gérard qui prit une flèche dans chacune de ses mains et se plaça au dessus de Duke_

_ Il leva les bras et planta les flèches dans les yeux de Duke sous mon regard effrayé. La flèche spéciale émit des étincelles en entrant en contact avec Duke. Je m'écroulai à genoux face à la barbarie humaine. J'étais jeune, je n'avais jamais fait face à une telle situation, j'étais encore innocente. Maintenant je regrette de ne pas être intervenue..._

_ Duke hurlait de douleurs alors que Gérard reculait et s'en allait. Je tremblais, respirais fort et ne pouvais contrôler la colère et la tristesse qui montaient en moi. Je voulais aller vers lui mais je m'écroulais à chaque pas sous le poids de ce que je ressentais. J'avançais, tombais et me relevais à chaque fois jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'atteindre et que me mette à genoux à côté de lui. _

_ Je l'assis et l'enlaçai comme je n'ai jamais enlacé personne. Mes larmes se mêlèrent à ses cris qui diminuaient sous l'effet de la guérison. Après des minutes à rester par terre, nous avons pris beaucoup de temps à rejoindre la clinique de Deaton. Je l'ai guidé comme j'ai pu alors qu'il me suivait en silence, une colère immense sortait de lui au point de mettre mon instinct de sorcière en alerte._

_ Dans la clinique j'étais au côté de Talia qui me tenait la main pour me soutenir après ce que je venais de voir. Marco, le béta de Duke assistait à la scène en silence._

_Les yeux vont guérir physiquement, annonça Deaton après l'avoir examiné, mais... ta vue_

_ Il ne finit pas sa phrase, nous avions tous compris._

_ Duke ne réagit pas à cette révélation pendant quelques secondes avant de hurler de rage son cri se faisant entendre à des kilomètres._

_Laissez moi seul ! ordonna-t-il en s'écroulant sur la table d'examination_

_ Talia, Deaton et moi sortîmes aussitôt tandis que Marco restait face à son alpha en silence. J'ai appris plus tard que Marco avait tenté d'attaquer Duke et que Duke l'avait tué avec de puissants coups de griffes. _

J'arrêtais de penser à ces souvenirs terribles et écoutais Peter qui racontait comment Derek avait abrégé les souffrances de Paige qui n'aurait pas survécue à la morsure de loup garou.

Voilà l'histoire derrière les yeux ambré de Derek, il a tué par amour...

* * *

**Chapitre 8 terminé, enfin ! Je l'ai commencé il y a des mois. **

**Que pensez-vous des flasbacks ? J'ai essayé d'introduire Dayana au mieux dans ces souvenirs... Merci de lire et de commenter**


End file.
